Re Zero- Starting life in the modern world
by Tales from Puck
Summary: After saving a mysterious girl from a car crash, Subaru found a new meaning in life. Starting life in another world an amnesiac girl will need to adjust to modern society as she struggles to regain her memory. Tough choices will be made. obstacles will obscure their path. But Subaru will tackle anything head on with a new sound resolve. She is to die for anyway.
1. (1)Starting life in the modern world

Re; Zero

Starting life somewhere else

 **Firstly, I want to add that this theory has been around for a while. I found an Image on Reddit, posted by #** **u/AsaT7** **, that has been around since sept 2016. Honestly, I was surprised to find that few people followed up on it. #** **Kite21** **idea was so good It inspired me to go further into his script. But ya know, the funny thing is, is that the image that inspired me was actually a… I'm gonna stop there. Let's say the image really miss lead me. Yeah, it was titled in the modern world but… anyway, it doesn't matter.**

 **What I'm writing is strictly a fanfiction and, strongly relies on theories. Let's begin.**

Starting life in the modern world

 ***Beep. Beep. Beep.***

In a dimly lit room with two sliding curtains rested a peculiar silver-haired beauty. Plastic tubing connected to a breathing apparatus was attached to her nasal cavity. Lacking in strength she lied without budging.

"What is… going on? where exactly am I?" Unable to fully move her mouth her words were inaudible.

Her eyes shifted side to side, investigating the room. she noticed a lot of strange things.

A bouquet of flowers. Not just one but many. Each telling a story of who's been here and for what extent. One of these bouquets seemed rather fresh with little signs of withering. But out of the many littered on the table one has already begun to fade. The room was moderately well furnished. With two blue chairs; One of which shown signs of prolong use; two mirrors- one crystal clear while the other looked jet black- both hung to the wall. a metallic faucet and a large, light-blue curtain parallel to her. A window to her right, also with some kind of blind to block out the sun. She could just make out the color of the tiled white room.

A total count of eleven. That's how many bouquets she saw. Each one slightly older than the next. Just who was visiting her? Where was she? and another question: Who was she?

The girl didn't know the answers to any of these questions.

From our perspective she is in a hospital.

Even if she held some memories she wouldn't know that. She is from another world.

Common sense isn't so common anymore.

Just a generic convenient store. The sound of jazz befitting elevator music, seemingly emanated from every direction. Both brightly lit and filled with all sorts of things like books and drinks and snacks. Never once has this place failed to up-hold everyone's expectations. In every sense this place is- to the up-most extreme... Dull.

Ching. "That will be 350-Yen." With a push of his finger this overly ordinary clerk rung up the total.

"Right. OK, let's see. Mm... oh" Searching through his wallet Subaru found a notch 10-Yen coin. "I should probably hold on to this, huh…" shoving it back into his pocket he Handed the cashier his due. Subaru took his items and made his way to the door and peered into the streets.

"Huh. That's weird." Cracking the door open, a fridged breeze swooshed in. Something is slightly off with this picture. Today's a holiday yet, not a soul in sight. Not a car drove by.

Time flew by rather quickly, too. "I must be losing my mind" He thought.

"Hey, Kid, It's freezing, ya know. " The clerk informed the boy.

The boy exhaled, "Mmhm" nodding in agreement. Thinking to himself the kid retorted un his mind, ' _but what am i to do? i can't stay here all night.'_

"No." He went, Shaking his head, arms crossed. "Make sure to close the door behind you on your way out."

"What was that?"

"Sorry, store Policy. The doors need to stay closed."

The sun was out when he had left home earlier for a walk. Deciding on a whim to visit the convenient store only a few blocks from his home he took the fastest detour in order to make it back quicker. The weather was rather chilly at this time in Japan. _i should have expected this much._ "Man, keeping myself cooped up inside all day is degrading my common senses." Shivering in his track suit Subaru thought: _Maybe I should have worn something warmer. But it wasn't suppose to be this cold, anyway._

Standing at the edge of the side walk he waited for the signal to turn so that he may pass.

 **"Go! Cross walk."** Hearing this, holding his head low, he instinctively moved forward.

Rubbing his eyes as he crossed the street Subaru noticed a pair of motionless legs. a person standing still in the middle of the cross walk. Raising his head slightly his feet stopped.

infront of him is... it was a very gorgeous girl. A beautiful girl. No, what he saw was something that couldn't be easily defined by using mere words. She transcended beyond what mortals could comprehend. He was in the presence of a person with divine qualities. She wore a white dress with an embroidery depicting a bird of prey. Her hair was so blonde it looked silver. And her amethyst eyes, which sparkled like a compact nebula were as deep as they were enchanting. He found himself trapped unable to look away from them.

Subaru was incapable of turning his gaze. For a NEET such as he, Subaru couldn't think of anything to say.

Her eyes were captivating. Something about her made his heart stop.

She wanted to say something. Her shivering body looked so cold.

Her eyes were trembling. She seemed on the verge of tears.

Her hands covered her mouth.

 _Holy cow._

It seems she wanted to say something.

Hold on. She might be a cosplayer. Look at her costume. It was well made. It screamed 'I'm from another world filled with magic and adventure.' What other explanation could there be?

But another question arose.

 _Is she lost?_

then another.

 _Why does she look hurt?_

What happened? _Oy, Dumbass. What did you do?_

 _I didn't do anything!_

 _Why is she crying?_

 _I don't know…_

 _She's really, really cute, though._

It's like she's from some other world or something.

That moment seem to go on for an eternity.

Then her shaky, white hands lowered, revealing her purple lips. She finally begun to say something.

[Whe-]

 ***THUD- CRASH***

That was the sound of a vehicle hitting Something solid.

The van had hit a power-line and came to a complete stop. The horn blared throughout the prefecture.

Something moaned from the dark end of the street. behind some bushes a a torn piece of road-kill lied down just barely conscious. He was blind for a moment and at the same time he couldn't hear a thing other than an airy ringing in his ear. when he finally Opened his eyes he put his one good arm to use and sat himself up-right.

"!" Still incapable of fully focusing he felt his own body. everything seems to be intacted but, he seemingly suffered a blow to his ribs. it didn't hurt as much as you'd think. He too must have thought this. at least until he-

"Tss" Tinder to the touch he winced at the sharp pain in his side.

Not only was it his side, but his shoulder, legs and arms were battered as well. The skin on his palms had skid off revealing a pinkish-red color- littered with foreign debree, and his track suit had tares as well. He was covered from head to toe with road rash. He had skidded from the pavement, off the curve and into a bed of flowers. Still sitting on the ground he groaned incoherently. How he was still functioning was nothing shorter than a miracle.

he looked over to the crash.

And, that's when he noticed it… that hair of her's covered the blacktop. She wasn't moving. She was lifelessly lying face down on the grimy pavement next to a street light.

The light shown down upon her as if it would just whisk her life away at any given moment.

Subaru needed to act. NOW! Something really out of character for himself.

Something deep within him urge him up. Mustering all his strength, Subaru haphazardly rose to his knees and then his feet.

 _This is BAD._

Looking over at the girl he noticed she wasn't breathing.

"Someone, anyone, help!" he called out through the darkness. Slowly limping toward the scene, he then continued to plea. to whom? who knows. Straining his voice hoarse he needed to think outside the box. Moving her could be dangerous but if this keeps up she might die.

Cradling his side, he clinched his jaw by biting down thus causing his remaining molars to bleed.

Flipping her over in the most hazardous way possible so that her head may face upward, he dropped to his knees and begun.

Desperately in need for help, Subaru continued to repetitiously push on the girl's chest.

 _Breathes come second. First, I need to focus on her blood flow._

Luckily Subaru had a knack for random skills. One of which so happened to be cardio pulmonary resuscitation.

 __ 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10._ The compression's continued.

 _"F-U-CK-!"_

He screamed at the top of his lungs for mercy but no one answered.

Know notoriously for not being able to "read the mood" that was on certain occasions. This was not one of those occasions.

Time was scarce. The longer she went without real care could be devastating.

"Come on." _I need to think. Think. think._

He palmed his forehead thus knocking some sense into him.

 **He gained an idea.**

The pavement was old and in need of maintenance. he saw a depression close by littered with cracks and loose debree.

 **You must be wondering 'why'. Why in the Hell, of all things would he do something so, so random. In a situation like this time is critical.**

 **He needed to make time.**

Like the start of a re-lay race. Time slows down. His adrenaline is at work. Subaru began pushing his body to its very limit.

Twisting to his left, he palmed the pavement and sprinted to the hole. reaching down into the depression and he dug out a chunk of cobble. Then, with a fast pivot he used the hole as a starting block.

"I'm average as fuck at just about everything. But ya, know- I'm gifted at running away!" he rapidly Stated this nonsense as he lunges forward accelerating with a single tracked mind.

 _If nobody is paying attention I'll make them pay attention!_

It may not be a good trait, but Subaru is especially annoying. Unparalleled he could make a mess out of anything. Just you watch.

Sprinting to the closest house, rock in hand, he didn't hesitate to throw the chunk of pavement through the fragile window.

What came next was to be expected in an Suburban area.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW*

BRRRBRRRBRRRBRRRBRRRRRRBRRBRBRRRBRRRBRRRBRBRRR*

Instantaneously The house alarm went off.

Mixing with a blaring horn of a car he had kicked.

A scene was inevitable.

Confident with what he did will work, he sprinted back to the girl he was giving his all to.

Dropping back to his knees. he looked down. seeing her face on the brink he whispered to no one specifically, "I will save you" Continuing the compression, he only thought of those words. Continually caring for her until the very end.

Several minutes elapsed. Eventually someone came to investigate.

a man who wore a white night gown arrived. He must of heard the boy's cry for help.

A young man with brownish, red hair came. He looked foreign. Maybe an American on vacation. He must have called 119.

Stranger: [The paramedics are on their way. You both will be fine.] the man assured me that we'll be all right. _Thank the gods._ Now its just a matter of time.

What happened after that was a blur. I apparently passed out... I was kind of glad too because the guy who aided us re-aligned my shoulder and fingers. Needless to say, i woke up feeling rather sour and sore. But grateful.

The emergency team came along. Soon followed the whole neighborhood.

Yes! things are looking all right now. The girl is safe and Subaru is sitting on the curve. under the street light his hands were wrapped in gauze while his arm rested on a sling. He had an ice pack on his scalp and even a crutch.

"Gaaahhh! i didn't even get her name." shooting his fist to the sky he cursed the heavens above.

They had just sent her to the emergency room. After asking which hospital he found out that she was sent to one just a few miles north from his home. Resting his elbows on his crisscrossed legs he held his head with bandaged hands. Subaru had time to think to himself. knowing he did something outstanding he just wanted more.

i need to re-capped what just happened tonight.

 **First:** i think i just saved a girl. and not just any girl but the most gorgeous one i could ever imagine.

 **Secondly:** I'm pretty sure i just pulled some super-human feats here.

By the way, that guy who helped me earlier he's a cool. yeah, he seemed a little quarky but that's not so bad. Hell, it just means we have something in-common. It turns out that he really is here visiting for the holidays.

And speaking of the devil.

"Yo, Subaru. Come with me if you want to live!"

"Don't say something scary like that. And would ya just give me a moment? can't you see i'm having an internal monologue over here?"

Ryan shrugged his shoulders "Not really but, sure. My bad. please continue. don't mind me."

"Right" dashing his eyes back to the ground Subaru Continued "Looks like he's too use to the honorifics."

This overly kind asshole's name is Ryan Hart. The foreigner with brownish red haired who offered me a ride to the hospital.

Anyway.

Like i said earlier. who was she? who is she? Only time will tell.

"Wait a minute. I'm such an idiot!"

He unzipped his pockets dug into in feeling for something. "Eh? where did it go? I could have sworn i brought my cell phone with me."

Somewhere else

"Emilia-sama?" In endless pursuit of the missing girl a pink haired maid traversed the streets.

"Emilia-sama?" Pleading. Her worries only grew worse.

"Emilia-sama?" Some time had passed.

It was already nightfall. Just how long has she been searching?

A pink haired maid ran a muck. Her hair messy. Her knees shown signs of coagulated blood and her uniform is covered with various grimes and dirt. Maybe this was the result of her search? She looks like an uprooted Rose that's been mangled by some dirty hands.

Thinking to herself, many thoughts ran through her mind. All those thoughts were focused on someone she was tasked to watch over.

Where has she gone?

Was she Abducted?

But by who?

she theorized various reasons for her dis-appearance.

 _Her appearance… Could that be the reason?_

 _Logically thinking, By now, it would be unlikely that word would had spread out of her candidacy, already._

 _Would someone kidnap lady Emilia due to her having the same traits as the witch? No, that's insane. But still..._

If so, what was their agenda?

Earnestly searching. calling out to a name that would not answer. Ram searched in vain.

In the city of Lugnica a silver-haired half elf, had vanished without a trace.

The maid was given an order to watch over her. A specific order from her master, Lord Roswall L. Mathers. And would you know it, the one time she let her guard down. This was the result. And she feared what fruit it would sprout. And she couldn't help but think that this wouldn't end well.

Continuing in her search, Ram probed every corner searching for the missing candidate. Lady Emilia, a candidate for the throne of Lugnica.

 **So, how do you like the first chapter? After my last work, I was at a stand still for what to write. Well, I found a way to link all my favorite theories. It'll take some time, but I'm confident. Thanks to a few reddit users I have a plan on how I want this story to go.**

 **Definitely will be a more light-hearted comparison to the actual series. But prepare yourself, clench your ass cheeks and hide the mayo. I'm only getting started.**

 **Until next time.**

 **(Updated on Feb 1st. added a slight change to the store scene to make it more fluid.)**


	2. (2)Starting life in the modern world

Dear diary

 _Two weeks have gone bye and, for the most part her condition remained the same. Other than the occasional twitch she slept rather peacefully. The nurse, after I explained how I knew her she allowed me to visit. She even shown me where I could find a Flora shop. You know, It's still hard to believe that no-one had come visitor her. Other than the nurse and Dr Himoto, no one came to check on_ _her. I'm still recovering from my injuries. After the removal of the bandages on my hands I immediately went back to reading manga and playing video games. But for some reason they had a lessor appeal to me. I haven't cut them cold turkey but, Something else was on my mind. Oh, and i bought myself a new Phone!_

 _Surprisingly she made it out with minimal injury; like she wasn't hit in the first place. Which was really odd because her costume wasn't so lucky... i wish i might be over thinking this. I truly can't remember what happened that night. At least not entirely. Hell, i don't even know she can speak 'Japanese'._

I visited her nearly every day since the accident. and each day i had brought something. Either a change of clothes just encase she woke up. But thanks to the flower shop down the road i haven't once failed in buying her flowers.

 _You know, I haven't really questioned it until now but is that really her true hair color? I found that her hair is really fun to toy with._ _What's wrong with me?_

* * *

The second day

She was a ghost by modern societies definition. _The doctors could not identify her nor did she have a record of any kind. But that's not the only thing that's out of the ordinary._

Walking into a hospital Subaru made his way to the front desk.

A man with a white coat over a blue under shirt sat behind the counter looking at those monitors. Noticing the black haired young man, he erected his back, sitting up straight. he had some black facial hair. A short chin-only beard, you could say.

"How may I help you" he asked.

"right, mm. I came in yesterday looking for someone…" Subaru used a hand gesture, pointing to the slider door. "But-"

Nodding his head with his arms crossed he went "Uhhuh, I do recall a young delinquent teenager coming in rather late at night. Sorry for turning you away, but we do have a visitor policy, you know."

"I-is that so…" Looking away for a moment. "I'm sure I know how this looks but could you help me find someone?" Turning his face to look in the man's direction Subaru requested this. "Two nights ago, I was in an accident. A van swerved around a street corner and hit both this girl and me… I just want to check and see if she's fine."

"Sure. I know who you are talking about. Finding her won't be a problem." Looking over the black-haired kid he adjusted his glasses and stood up. _Could you be that same kid?_ "Oi, would you happen to know her name by chance?"

"-No. Actually, we never really met… Before that thing happened I never even met her."

Putting his hand to his scruffy chin he went "Mm, is that so." Letting out a slight smile he said "well it can't be helped. it's Better to be you than no-one"

"Oy-"the man then stood from his chair slamming his hands to the desk and motioned an employee to come over.

"Yes, Doctor Himoto!" the man said.

 _What?! Doctor!_ Subaru was felt relief. Like he just met an angel.

"Doctor Himoto?" Subaru asked exuberantly.

"Yeah. Doctor during the day and Bat by night" He said while muffling his voice. "But just call me Roger... Doctor Roger. I actually prefer to be called by my first name."

"Umm, OKAY… Roger. But why do you prefer to use the honorific with that?

"Simple. I like mixing Honorifics with in-formalities. Is there something wrong with that?"

"I get it. But isn't that bad for your image?"

"Using logic against a Doctor, eh. Who do you think'll win in a scenario like that, hmm?"

"Riight. Man, You really did close the gap between us, huh."

"I'm just attempting to change the topic."

"Oy! And what do you mean by 'better me than no-one'?"

"Hee-hee. 'Come with me if you want to live, John Conner.'"

"You can quote Genesis all you want but I still want to know why you said that. Oy"

Ignoring the youth's question, he just walked right passed him.

* * *

He who walks too

 _Can i actually trust him?_

Turning back to see that Subaru was still standing there he asked, "Hey kid, are you coming?"

"O-ook, Right"

 _Why not? Maybe this could help the case._

Coming to an elevator the two-stood side by side. While they waited the doctor begun humming some melody and tapping his feet. It sounds familiar.

"hmmm, mmm, hm hm hmmm. Hm hm mm mm mmm."

 _Worse case scenario-_

"Are you humming that song from that old American movie… Die hard? No Kill Bill."

"Yeah, you're right. I just wanted to lighten the mood, so I just picked the most popular song that came to mind."

"Do you know more?"

Ding*

"Duhhh. What do I look like, a shut-in neet?" he said while smiling. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Natsuki, Subaru… You can call me by my first name: Subaru."

With the elevator door opening he broke the ice. Both Subaru and Roger walked in, continuing their conversation.

 _She'll handle this._

* * *

Curious Subaru couldn't help but to ask. "Roger, is she Ok?"

"I guess that's one way to change the conversation. Without disclosing too much information i can assure you that she's... OK."

"That's great to hear. Is she fine enough to speak?"

"Subaru."

"I have so many questions i want to ask-"

"Subaru, be quiet!" Roger changed the mood without warning causing Subaru to stop his bantering. "Yes, she's fine. As in she's no longer in a critical state."

"But that's good, though, right?"

Keeping composed Roger continues. "Correct. But it's more than that."

"I don't really get what you mean... But if you don't mind me asking-"

"I do! But i have a few questions for you myself. Answer these as accurately as possible, Subaru."

* * *

Listing his questions he says:

Roger: "One. Are you affiliated with any strange organizations?"

Roger: "Two. This is just as important as the ladder. Where have you been for the last three days?"

Feeling rather pissed off Subaru carried back

Subaru: "For the past eight days i've done nothing but shutting myself away playing video games and eating packaged Ramen. the only reason i left that day was because my dad ran through the house banging pots and singing the Sailor moon theme Song. And i'm way too prideful to join a cult. So the answer will be No!"

Roger: "Is that so?" Keeping the same facade he continues: "And lastly. What do you remember from the night of the crash?"

Thinking back Subaru recalls "The streets being empty."

"Uhhuh. Makes sense. There was a festival going on that day."

"Right. Festival/ convention. its all the same. So, I could hear the fire works go off in the distance. But i couldn't see any."

"Fire works, huh."

"yeah."

"What abou-"

 ***Ding***

"i was't really paying attention but... I do remember that she kind of popped out of no where. And, the next thing i knew"

 ***BAM* Being Hit with a massive blunt strike causing him to be thrown like a rag doll, skidding across the pavement into the bushes. He recalled waking up to the blaring of the horn. his senses were out of wack. Blood dripping from every open wound he was awarded and some of his fingers were dislocated. He remembers not feeling any pain. At least, he felt as if he was ignoring it.**

 **He remembers seeing her lying face down into the pavement. Her Long silver hair blanketing the road under that spotlight.**

"I wasn't in the best of conditions myself. after i noticed that she was hit too" **Rising to his knees, he used his good arm to lift himself up. His movements would resemble that of a zombie. Or perhaps a puppet tide to a string would be more accurate.**

 **Moving to the girl he looked on toward the vehicle. Strange. but, not so surprising nobody was in the driver seat of the van.**

"I made my way to her and-"

 **She wasn't breathing.**

"In school we were taught the basics of CPR. I never thought i would ever use it either. One thing lead to another and a foreigner came to help us. He was the one who called the ambulance. and he was the one that treated us after i wasn't capable of doing any more."

"Subaru, come on. i can't keep holding the elevator door for you."

Snapping out of it Subaru instinctively walked into the white hallway.

"I can tell that you have done a lot. I wonder, other than that guy, if any one else would have done the same if put in that situation."

"I like to think so."

"By the way, now i feel like i can tell you a little more about our new guest."

* * *

The girl without a name

Subaru: "That can't be... That can't be true! I stood by her until she was driven off!" Shocked by Roger's statement Subaru thought he was making fun of him.

Roger locked his eyes on the boy. The stare grew more intense, So overwhelming it caused a chill to run down Subaru's leg. But it quickly lifted because his tone change to that of both concern and relief.

Roger: "We found no external wounds. In any case this would be a god send but what you just said makes this overly peculiar, don't you think?"

There was a moment of silence between the two. With what Dr Himoto just declared. then this is the best news possible!

Subaru: "Anyway-" feeling relieved Subaru exhaled "That means she is fine, Right?"

Roger: "Come inside I want you to know something."

Subaru: "R-right…" it wouldn't get him anywhere if he refused.

* * *

Inside the patient room stood Natsuki, Subaru and across him- Doctor Himoto, Roger. The closeness they shared just mere minutes ago seemed to dissipate after Doctor Himoto informed Subaru of the girl's condition. It was a good move on his end, too. Here the man could evaluate Subaru's reaction and decide whether he should continue any further exchanges.

His gaze was so intense. Subaru imagined shock waves ricocheting off the walls.

Afraid to make eye contact Subaru found refuge looking out the window.

Himoto then sighs "Ya know, usually when someone averts their eyes they have something to hide." Fixing his gaze, he looked off in the same direction as Subaru. he continued.

"Subaru, you must know something."Walking over to the blinds Doctor Himoto placed his right hand on the wall facing the blinds covering the sun. Half his body eclipsed by the light. "Listen carefully." Turning around his green eyes were serious. "We haven't received any calls. Nobody even tried getting in touch with your friend. Nobody but you. Why is that, Subaru?"

Currently investigators are trying to find out who she is; Where she came from; and who may have accompanied her. Subaru didn't know this but an investigation is being conducted on her, even now. As we speak.

"I want you to know this. the blood found on her outfit did not belong to her."

Continuing "When I told you about her condition. No, When I asked how you two were acquainted, how I had purposely enclose the social barrier between us." It's cold. "It was necessary". He needed to validate something. "Subaru, I was evaluating you. I wanted to see if you could be hiding something." He's right on the ball.

This is a dark world. Drug dealers; sex trafficking; prostitution. All of it is too real. It's an undeniable fact of life. No matter where you go; who you meet "If you let your guard down in a situation like this you can lose everything." In this case the one who would lose it all would be that defenseless girl lying on that bed.

"I may not look it, but I have what spiritualists call a blessing. I can tell when someone is lying to me." Turning around he again fixed his gaze on Subaru. "But it doesn't seem like you're hiding anything. You look like the type who would say 'I'm the type of guy who says what's on my mind'" Roger mockingly attempted to mimic Subaru's voice.

Inert, Subaru stood still. He knew what the man said made sense.

Changing pace Roger shifted the mood.

"Oy, Subaru. You wished to see that girl again, right?"

Breaking out of his trance, Subaru nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah. Right." Looking around the room, Subaru turned towards the door and started walking out. "Oy, let's go!"

Puzzled. Roger sighed to himself. Something was coming. His face tensed and-

"aaaahhhahahaahhhaaaahaaa" unable to hold it back, Roger blurted this hysterical laughter. "Subaru! You LARD, Come back here!"

Reversing his steps, Subaru comedically returned to the entrance. "Eh?"

"Come back inside. She's behind the curtains. See?"

Sliding the curtains in one direction Roger acted like he was directing traffic he probes Subaru to into.

Facing the nameless girl Subaru couldn't believe she was real. She looked so calm. Her face was even more beautiful than he recalled.

Recalling what happened that fiery night Subaru remembered what he did.

28! 29! 30! After the compressions come mouth to mouth.

Technically it wasn't a kiss but Just remembering the act still turned his face crimson red. Wait a minute… Something isn't adding up here. He knew they were both hit by the same van. Subaru had suffered and is still suffering from his wounds. He is grateful that the girl made it out unscaved but he wasn't quite sure how it was even possible.

"Hey, Doctor Himoto. Earlier you said it was someone else's blood you found on her clothes, right?"

rolling his head back obtuse he goes "I did say that, huh" while rubbing his chin in thought.

"Who's was it?"

"The results, I wouldn't know anyway. I'm not a cop, ya know. it just made sense."

"How so?"

"Well, usually you need to have open wounds to bleed, Subaru. Duh." He Mocked. knocking Subaru in the back.

"Hey! what was that for?" he yelled.

"Aaahahaaa! you're alright, Subaru." wincing his side Roger again fell into a fit of laughter. "you really are someone who wastes their time all day doing nothing." Wiping the tears from his eyes he then askes "So, What are you going to do now?

"i'm not sure. I thought things would just go back to normal... Maybe if i had closure..." 'I'm certain that's just what would've happened,' is what Subaru thought. but he stopped himself before saying that allowed.

Closure. that's just what he wanted. He needed her name. that's what he yearned for. He wanted to know her. to know of her just wasn't enough.

"That's what you're looking for, right?" Roger asked. "Then..." gripping the curtains he-

Subaru cuts him off from mid sentence. "By the way, would you happen to know of any Flower shops in the area?"

Knowing exactly what Subaru was intending to do, Roger shook his head. "Sorry. I couldn't say. I'm one of those tough guys who wouldn't go anywhere near a Flora store. But I know who would… And There she is!"

Pointing out the door, behind the computer desk watched a woman with medium long, black-hair. She seemed to have been watching the whole time. Taking notice, she dived behind the counter.

"Heeey, Anne. Anne! Heeeeeeyyyyy Annnne."

What the fuck? "Anne? What kind of name is that?"

"That's my name. It's a nickname that this asshole gave me. My real name is Hannah. But this dumbass just decided to change the order of a few letters, i suppose. What do you want Doctor Himoto?"

"What? I thought we were on pet name basis!"

Crossing her arms 'Ann' seemed not amused.

"…." Dropping his head in grief Roger raised his arm in a V-like fashion and pointed at Subaru.

"Could you tell him where to find that flower shop you always talk about? err visit."

"sure. It's nice to meet fellow believer of love."

"I don't know why, but the way you said that makes me want to Rethink what I'm doing, you know." Subaru said with a flat face.

She held a very lovely smile. "No, no worries. I know you're a good boy. And it so happens that in about 7-minutes my 45-minute lunch break will start." She wants to take me there? How unusual. "The first impression is the most important, I suppose. I can't have you picking something that'll make you look worse, you know."

Accepting her proposal Subaru felt heat rise up from his chest.

 _it kind of sounded like she asked me on a date!_ Wait a minute... _"is that what i should be doing?"_

Touching her right cheek Hannah questioned _"Just what should you be doing, I suppose?"_ she asked leaning her head inwards with a teasing glare.

Nudging Subaru on his better shoulder, Roger whispered "hey be careful with that one. She's siriusly high a maintenance girl, ya know."

After visiting the shop and buying a bouquet of red, white and purple flowers Subaru spent the rest of the day by the girl's side.

And he would be back the next day.

Three days passed since he Re; met her then four. Next thing he knew a week passed. And every day he used his allowance money to buy the flowers.

At first he wanted to give the girl company. buying her flower name sake. I doubt that's how he truly felt, though.

As time gone bye no one has ever claimed to have known her.

The nurse, 'Anne' or Hannah sometimes worked night shifts. Usually he would be asked to leave by other employees but 'Anne" would allow him to stay while on her watch.

Occasionally the girl would mutter words incoherently.

Witnessing one of these occasions Leaned in closer from his chair. Like i said, occasionally she would speak in her sleep. Her voice wasn't audible enough to hear, unfortunately.

Her eyes were twitching. "...Are you having a nightmare?" Taking notice Subaru softly whispered.

"Come to think of it, since no one here knows your real name..." It would be nice if i could call you by a name rather than using (pro)nouns.

 _you know i think i got it!_

 _"Satella."_

A name referring to the stars. He as well was named after a constellation.

Pleiades matter of 's only natural to name someone after what you're passionate about.

The girl was still in a deep sleep. One of her diagnostics shown that she was in a coma. We have no idea how long she could be out for. But Subaru was a master at wasting time.

He had time to spare.

It's not like he going to school.

* * *

Some days, Subaru's parents, Kenichi and Naoko would visit with him. Bringing snacks and gifts of their own.

Roger and Kenichi seemed to of really hit it off too. Joking around and teaming up on Subaru. Subaru vs Kenichi and Roger. Roger vs Subaru and Kenichi. And Kenichi vs Roger and Subaru and so forth.

Naoko and Hannah got along pretty nicely, as well. It seems they shared the same interest of making shadow puppets and flowers.

More than enough Subaru found himself getting stuck in their affairs.

Some complained about the noise while others enjoyed the change.

The hospital was quite a lively place now.

Something about Subaru's family brought people together.

They just stood out from the rest.

I guess that's the Natsuki influence for ya.

* * *

Mirror mirror on the wall.

Nearly two weeks had passed. Subaru was on his way to the hospital after visiting the convenient store.

Stopping first by the front desk to say "Hello" to the other nurses. After being waved off he then proceeded to the 9th floor. Humming a song from a popular T.V. series Roger recommended to him.

Noticing nobody was behind the computer desk, he turned to the door right in front of him and entered the room. Placing another bouquet on the table he peered into the mirror, opening his mouth to check for food and tracing his hair to maintain his usual appearance. It was a comical sight if someone saw it.

"You know, i'd think i could die of embarrassment if anyone saw me doing this." Lowering his head, he gave a weak smile to himself.

Not noticing the pointy-eared girl was aware of him.

She had just woken up from her comatose. And the first person she met was picking food from his teeth.

She felt scared. And apparently disgusted. Observing his actions further she saw him picking at his teeth. _Eeeew!_ she said in her head.

Noticing that this strange person had walked in, the silver-haired girl closed her eyes and lied in the position she found herself in. Like a child afraid of the boogeyman in her closet.

Slightly opening her left eye, she made out a black-haired young boy.

 _Sub-siding that thought she wondered "What is he doing?"_

She heard him say something. Her overly sensitive ears could hear quite a lot. Like an I.V. beeping from another room over. Repetitive tapping noises and with zero effort she heard him mentioning nonsense to the mirror.

 _What does he mean?_ Is he dangerous? I don't know. He brought flowers though. They look really pretty.

"I guess it's going to be another day, again." He then does an about-face and walks over to the table and places a fresher bouquet down and sits on the chair.

Sitting down in the usual fashion. On the usual chair on the usual side he pulled out a manga series he bought from the usual convenient store and read like usual. Focused on the comic, he hadn't noticed the girl peeking at him. Reading a text from the paper back book Subaru quotes "May i have your name?" he said this aloud with his eyes closed. this text reminded him of the girl before him. he chuckled. "Hey Satella, would you mind telling me your name" he said jokingly, not expecting a reply.

on some occasions He had bowed his head at night praying to whoever was listening. He prayed for her own well being. and with each of those cases he would've noticed if she had awakened. But time had made him complacent.

Little did he know, she was watching. She had heard every word.

Out of the blue She finally said something. "M-my name?"

His eyes shot wide open. he can't believe his ears. The girl he waited for all this time has just woke up from nearly two weeks of being in a coma.

And here she is, Looking back at me with those Amethyst eyes.

"My name… Where am I?" she said. well aware of how odd it was.

The peculiar girl we waited so long to awaken muttered her first words.

* * *

 **Chapter two had came out faster than i thought. I had pulled an all nighter making this one.**

 **Do you see any familiarize in the characters?**

 **The next chapter won't be published until, maybe this coming up weekend.**

 **Well, later, I got a pizza cooling off on the oven.**

 **What do you think?**

 **leave a review and tell me how i can improve.**


	3. (4)Starting life in the modern world

**Sorry to disappoint you but Roswall's big happy family will need to wait. I have something great in store next week. In the mean time, enjoy the build up.**

* * *

Subaru and Satella

Amethyst hospital

"W-where is this place" She asked as her gaze struck daggers to one person.

"Well, you see-" fiddling with his fingers Subaru looked for a way to explain the situation.

"..." but he's unable to come up with anything.

meanwhile-

Sitting from behind the computer counter, Anne stood up from her chair and made her way to room 9-10. The room of a patient that has been in a comatose state for nearly two-weeks. there was too much ruckess coming from in there and it would soon wake the other patients.

"Subaru! Subaru, I told you about this before. You can't just make a ruckus at this time. You and you're folks know the rules. People are trying to sleep." Anne said from across the door as she walked through the entrance. "Patients are-" She stopped in her tracks. Their heads turned fixed toward her.

On one side of the room was Subaru. He looked so stiff it seems as if he'd shatter at any moment. And on the other side is our former coma patient, a silver-haired ghost we came to call Satella. Her amethyst eyes shivering.

Dropping her pin at the sight of Satella sitting up straight.

 _Remember your training, Hannah_. _She might be in shock_. _There are procedures on how to handle a situation like this._

Subaru felt relieved that an expert was in the same room. she would know how to handle this situation.

But-

"Hmmm. Would you please excuse me for a moment?" she said with a deep bow. "I'll be right back, I promise." her smile was anything but composed. With her grin reaching ear to ear she quickly darted out.

his hopes were shot down like a bad Resume.

 _What the hell?_

With the two left alone. Who knew what might happen?

The two screamed simultaneously: "Where are you going?" Subaru screamed to the nurse. With her arm outstretched she continues "Who was that?!" she asked rapidly, matter of factly. Satella is clearly growing weary with these encounters.

"hehe... Just give me a second... i swear i'll answer as best as i can."

Sweat drew from behind his neck. At this rate things are only going to get worse.

Noticing the girl's piercing gaze through his peripheral vision he shuttered. "That's Hannah. She's your nurse."

Satella turned her eyes to a different direction.

"My nurse? But that would mean… Who are you?" and "Why did you call me Satella?" Demanding to know why she is in here and under what grounds. that is what she is implying.

"Hey, hey, I'm trying to." His first impression was already at a bad start.

Attempting to change the subject until he developed a proper explanation Subaru Looked at The Silver-haired girl. "Do you remember anything?"

"Remember what?" she said confusedly. closely weary of his response. "What are you saying?" her time Rose. "You're hiding something from me, I know it!"

Stunned. Subaru froze for a moment.

The girl Subaru saved two weeks ago seemingly just woke up in front of him. This is the only thing he had ever wished for since that day. But things things never start so smoothly, now does it?

"It means you're in a Hospital" Said another voice. it was that guy. "I'm Dr. Himoto. Please call me Roger, if you like."

Walking in through the door was doctor Himoto. Wearing his usual work attire, he proceeded to walk over to the two. "Miss, this man here saved your life." Doctor Himoto announced. He had been by her side from the beginning. Behind him followed Nurse Anne, the one whom had abandoned Subaru in his time of need.

In a similar fashion to snuffing a fire with another fire, Dr. Himoto had intended to clear the atmosphere.

"What do you mean? This still doesn't answer my question." losing her patients the girl's voice grew accusingly. Locking eyes with the man in white and green.

But he never wavered. not once. "Yes, it does. You are in a hospital. For two weeks you have been under our care."

"But that would mean..."

"I want to further elaborate what had happened. That scary-eyed boy sitting next to you saved your life." Her voice grew sweeter as she continued. "You two are quite famous here, you know."

She turned to face the boy. he stood there scratching his head, he waved back with an awkward smile on his face.

"Subaru, could you excuse us? We wish to explain the events that lead up to this point." Said a feminine voice from behind Roger. revealed to be non other than the very nurse that seemingly abandoned Subaru in his time of need.

"You want me to leave" said Subaru. This situation was way out of his league. His presence would only cause further confusion.

They may need to ask about sensitive subjects. Things he shouldn't know about. Standing up from his chair, Subaru felt like rebelling against her request. But ultimately, he couldn't argue back. He understood how powerless he truly was.

But "Wait, maybe he can stay…"She must of felt remorse for ridiculing Subaru. Making his way to the exit a sweet voice rung like a Silver chime from behind him. You said he saved my life, right?" Both Rider and Hannah nodded at her response. "Then I guess it wouldn't hurt to let him stay here for a little bit."

Stopping his feet in front of the door Subaru raised his head. She had just agreed to letting him stay. Turning around he noticed a smile on the girl's face. The smile of an angel beaming with pureness.

it was as if this was one of those fated meetings. She may not quite understand why yet but she just knew he was a good boy.

* * *

 **Summary: 'Satella' had just awoken to Subaru. She was not sure what to think, which escalated things rather quickly since Subaru couldn't answer her properly. the same her she resided in.**

 **'Satella' then begins to bombard Subaru with question he wasn't sure how to answer. Being saved from her one sided interrogation by Dr. Himoto, (AKA: Roger) and Nurse Hannah he was asked to leave but was stopped by the girl instead, and was granted permission to stay.**

 **You must be wondering "where's my Waifu Rem?" or "Why didn't I up-load a part-2 of Corridor of memories" even though I said it was coming today. Well Part 2 is going to be really complicated. Like hell tier complicated.**

 **The corridor of memories (arc6) has yet been completed. For my version to have full affect I want more material. I will finish Ram's story but it's going to take time.**

 **Things are going to get even more confusing and complicated as I try and use a Lovecraft form of story-telling.**

 **But don't worry, I will not lose sight. I already know how i want this all to end anyway. it's just a matter of how i get there.**

 **I want to tell this story in a way that makes sense and confusing at the same time.**

 **By the way, have any of you ever heard of Wayward?**

 **it's a great comic, and i do recommend reading it if you like supernatural creatures and teenage problems.**

 **Anyway, until next time.**

 **Peace!**


	4. (3)Just a taste

**Don't fret! i have more coming. I feel as if segmenting this chapter will help with what i'm attempting to convey.**

 **And yes, i have deleted chapter three's poem. Some of you may have already figured out the meaning behind it. However, for those who haven't read it well you're just out of luck. They create a bit of a spoiler for what my future intentions are.**

 **Corridor of memories**

Depersonalized

"-?" after she lost Emilia, Ram took a turn into an alley.

Just mere hours ago she had been searching in the capital's streets. When that failed I even resorted to searching in the slum.

Long ago, there was a time when things would be different.

But now, I wouldn't bat an eye at such an occurrence. Emilia isn't as helpless as she seems. Yes, that girl is still a child but, she is of Elvin blood. Half or not she boasted much higher endurance than the average human. Plus, she's capable of using magic.

But this is unnerving. The entire Emilia camp is at ends. After the disappearance of that boy everything fell apart.

I had made her way to an alley. then Resting my back against a brick wall and sought for relief.

Then a massive surge of pain spiked through My head. Memories that shouldn't be my own borated my thoughts relentlessly.

Witnessing only what I could rationalize as a phenomenon. There is no dialogue- Only events that she personally witnessed.

Being at the outskirts of a small village- Near a watering hole. A scene taking place near her old home. Demonstrating her affinity with wind magic. Remembering scenes where she literally made it rain via water fall manipulation. Everything I did was praise worthy.

I do recalled being held to a higher standard than most. As an Oni, with a single horn, it was my duty. I needed to prove my worth or be rejected. thus, jeopardizing R-. But that wasn't going to happen. She was the village's own prodigy after all. _What was i about to say_? She thought.

Holding her head tighter Ram's face was burning immensely. the main was awful. I remember hissing while pushing my fingers deeper into my eyes. it seems to be the only thing to slowly stop the ache.

I could barely stand it. The duality of physical and mental pain erupted my being. and i found myself nowhere. surrounded by white nothingness.

Then an image inflated in-front of her, like a simple bubble. A nostalgic memory you could say. A household manifested. This is a place I recall very well. Sitting at a small table late one night she conversed with her family. This truly is Ram's old home from when she was little as 12-years old. Unable to move on her own accord Ram watched on as the memory continued through her past point of view. It was truly, in every sense... depersonalized. she was not in control. watching on as the events before her unfolded.

Everything is as it was from back then. It looked normal.

With the bright doji styled walls and wooden floor, I felt right at home.

At the tea table sat father- Quark, and mother- Temae. And next to me, i noticed a blue-haired girl that appeared to be the mirror image of myself.

And she looked so alienated with her head cast downward. Pitty. that's what i felt.

Later that night a rain storm was closing in.

I found myself walking through the forest. it was dark but the moon lit the sky just enough to barely see.

Why the _forest?_ Why am i seeing this, my thoughts exactly.

Yes. yes,. there i was walking through the woods.

Her character was being drawn to something. She was not in control. her past self was.

Looking side to side it was like she was looking for someone.

And then, that's when I saw it.

She saw everything. She used her clairvoyance.

And, what I saw was that little girl with blue-hair again. she was hunched in a beetle position, covering her head next to an old shrine.

 _Ram:...?_

Unable to think of anything, my body continued to move on its own.

Then, like a flash I stood before the hunched over girl. Extending out my hand. I knew who, who this girl was. maybe... Her face was still blurred out... _then_ -

I saw nothing. it just went blank. something inconceivable. there was no color. there was no light or dark. just a void of white.

Shadows begun to emerge from the darkness. terrifying creatures they were. Each member wore clothes darker than the deepest abyss. where ever they went only deceit and destruction followed.

The first to fall was the night patrol. They silently made their way into the village. strategically suffocating the village while they were sound asleep. Just one scream. just one slip-up and they would be left to the mercy of a village full of demons. Each one capable of slaughtering hundreds of humans and beasts alike. The trespassers were non other than the infamous witch cult.

By the time they were alerted the village was already blazing. The first to respond was-

After a surprise encounter Ram had acted out to fend off the raiders.

Summoning her horn, she entered her primal demon state and unleashed hell.

Lashing out at everything shrouded in darkness she proceeded the extermination. Within minutes of her manifestation she had already killed eight occult members. And then 20. The number just kept rising. She wondered: How were they able to sneak past our patrol? This the power that our world feared? There's so many. But they're weak. They wouldn't raise a hand before she diced them down.

Standing atop a tree she lunged down at her prey: like a Puma. Lying on the ground the figure with menacing red eyes lifted it's arm pushing her away. Weird. this one appeared to be begging for it's life. She then ripped its arm off. blood gushed onto her face as she threw the useless chunk of flesh to the dirt. the creature turning and sprawlsprawling, it released a blood curdling scream. watching from a distance, she saw the thing role into a lantern. Oil and fire burning away at its hood.

In her frenzy She had seemingly killed off most of the assailants.

Then she noticed a young blue-haired girl being surrounded by a dozen dark-robed figures.

Responding to the cultist's rally she had cut each one down like a red blur. Her movement was so fast if you were to watch from a distance it would seem like a vengeful red spirit had sliced through them.

And as she came to a stop she finally noticed the blue-haired girl. The girl looked so much like herself. Frightened. Alone. And surrounded by overwhelming oddities opposing her. collapsed to the ground. she was crying.

Ram: "You're safe now" she said.

As soon as she said this a sharp and precise sting struck her forehead.

Ram: "it finally broke off" feeling a huge burden lift away Ram collapsed.

Seeing her sister brought her back to her senses. Ram assumed control of herself.

The last thing she remembered hearing was the voice of a man. The very same devil she would pledge herself to- for saving her sister...

Surrounded by fire, the world around her burned with a majestic blaze of Red hot conclusion- swallowing everything whole.

The memories continued to pulse wave after excruciating excessive wave. Ram's nose begun to bleed as a result.

She wanted to cry. After having felt everything from nostalgia to reality. Ram was at a breaking point. Unsure of how or why she was seeing these images.

Despite this feverish sensation Ram found the strength to rise up. Coming to her feet Ram continued down the labyrinth. Biting her teeth down, she pursued with grit.

Coming towards the end of the alley, she saw a blinding light.

Where was she going?

 ***Roswalls' big happy family***

Scenes of the mansion before it had gone ablaze. Everything looked as it had before. The long, empty hallways and dinning room. The magnificent garden and its hedges. The solid stone walkway running down the property of the mansion. The atmosphere is peaceful.

It's as if nothing had ever happened.

Ram- being the veteran maid of this domain had woken herself up since Fredrica had left.

Or at least that's what she thought.

She felt a sensation of warmth. Like being covered in a nice blanket. Here she-

Here Ram opens her eyes and saw a familiar sealing... The air was rather crisp. Through the window the sun had barely risen over the horizon.

Ram: "...! Am i in... No, that's not right." Bewildered, Ram realized she had woke up in her old bed. A bed in the Mathers' mansion. How. this can not be. This is the very room she had slept in for years.

Her migraine though (still there), had subsided quite a bit.

Merely a minute had past and she was keenly aware of where she was at-

Another week at Roswall L Mathers' domain.

What awaited her were the usual chores, such as taking out the trash, making the beds, watering the garden and arranging dinner for the mansion's occupants.

But what she wasn't prepared for was-

(knock-knock-knock) Someone was knocking at her door. And she heard a voice she had never heard before.

Rem: "Sister, sister. are you awake?" A voice said through the crack of the open door. Opening the door was the blue-haired girl she had been told was her sister. Rem.

...

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Q** : **Unsure** **of how or why she was seeing these images. what does that mean?**

 **TfP: Ram is being shown the light, figuratively speaking.**

 **Q: What does the Pleiades watch tower got to do with this?**

 **TFP: Think of it as a lighthouse.**

 **Q: Where do you get your inspiration?**

 **TfP: Music, Reddit and fellow writers. When someone inspires me, i give them credit. If it's a song, I'll post it as a temporary chapter. if it's a fellow writer I'll add their user(with their permission) to the credits.**

 **Q: What inspired this chapter?**

 **TFP: Two songs. Flames of a Tyrant- By Ram and Duality- By Slipknot.**


	5. (5)Just a taste

Corridor of memories

Null theory

Peering from opposite ends of the room mirrored two sisters.

One couldn't even begin to imagine the events transpiring. She had no reason to. As if nothing happened. The other, slowly grew self-aware.

Occasionally, in the back of one's mind a memory recalled certain events that have transpired over the span of their life. But these memories had an uncanny, or rather acting as an eerie vacuum that just simply denied any thought of anything that had existed. Of course, these thoughts were incomplete. Like an author that neglected to revise their work, causing _De ja vu_.

* * *

Seven

A sweet smell of herb potatoes filled the warm air. The two in this room were preparing the daily meals. One would prepare the sides while the other focused on the main course. Seemingly, normal, right? Well, yes. Everything is _Normal. too normal._ (Slice) Metal repetitiously diced through Lettuce and a dexterous hand skillfully peeled potatoes. Rem and ram were preparing meals for the mansions occupants: Emilia, Puck and lady **Beatrice**.

Thump "Isch" Ram wimps as she accidentally catted herself. Watching the blood draw from the small cut she grasped her hand, pushing pressure to the index finger. She stood there, watching as the blood dripped on the floor.

Drip.

Drip.

Thwap.

the blood Echoed in Ram's mind like a clock ticking. "A-am I" suppose to know something, she tried to finish.

"Sister, snap out of it" Rem said as she shook Ram.

"... I'm sorry, Rem. I'm just a really confused right now. I can't pretend like everything is normal."

solely out of concern Rem went "Please tell me!" begging her sister to release what was on her mind.

Ram then forcefully pushed her hands on Rem and said "Rem, look look at me." the two sisters just stared at each other. Rem had no idea what to do. she just did as Ram said. "Rem, something's not right." The look on Ram's face was without a doubt- serious.

Breaking the monotony **Ram** leaned against the counter nearly collapsing. Her stomach tensed and she instinctively placed her right palm to her face- covering the mouth, on the verge of convulsion. Clearly something is wrong.

"Rem, i need your help."

"I can handle the chores for today if-"

"I'M FINE..." Regaining what's left of her composer Ram stood silent for a moment. Her face hidden behind her pink banes. No one would notice this but Ram had her eyes fixated on "Rem- "

The girl next to Ram was without a doubt her one and only sister. _But… S-she shouldn't b- No, she couldn't be here._ Her very mind knew just how impossible this is. Nothing was making sense! It tore her brain apart.

"Sister! Sister" The blue-haired maid raised her hand. "You're bleeding."

Before she could finish her sentence, Rem pointed this out. Her voice filled to the brim with concern.

Indeed, Ram wasn't in the best of conditions. But that couldn't even begin to describe how she felt. The sense of loss overwhelmed her. Something unnerving was occurring deep within her. like her soul tried to speak. She couldn't quite understand it herself. Something wasn't right and she knew this, yet... What could she do?

She knew who Rem was. And her soul was fighting a battle against the **Unthinkable**. But that is a battle for another plain.

Subsiding her ambivalence Ram raised her head and lunged forward with **demonic force.**

"… Aauughhh"

Ram Embraced her sister. A hug befitting a long-awaited reunion.

"Rem" Ram said with tears trickling from her face "I want you to know that I love you." Her crushing grip softened.

When was the last time she ever admitted to loving her sister? A heavy burden had lifted from her shoulders and she finally felt at ease. Somehow Ram's mind has won the battle.

Shocked by this impetus Rem stiffly returned this warm affection with kind.

"Rem loves you too."

* * *

Outside the focus changes to Emilia.

In the gazebo surrounded by a garden sat Emilia and her contracted spirit- Puck. She had just finished her morning ritual with the lessor spirits.

Puck:"Lia, you seem rather nervous." Said Puck. "Are you sure you want to go to the capital today?"

Emilia:"Mmh." Nodding her head with agreement Emilia said, "If I wish to become the ruler I'll need to overcome this, no matter what."

Much earlier, the day before, she had asked the lessor spirits for advice. Obviously, they couldn't speak, however, they had their own ways of communicating. Most of them weren't so compliant with her request. The spirits numbered in the 20's but only 5 shown her a response. Such as brightening their Hugh as a "Yes" or Deming themselves as a negative response. All in all, it was mostly Emilia's decision that had led her to come to that conclusion. But there were those with exceptions.

Emilia:"Today is the day everything changes" Emilia said as she pressed her forehead to puck who had hovered to her shoulder.

Puck:"You know Lia, I believe you have really grown up."

Putting his little paw under his chin puck was lost in thought.

Puck:"Are you going to meet someone?"

Emilia:"I'm not sure. Some of the more self-aware spirits claimed that something re~ally important was going to happen today." Emilia closed her eyes blocking out the light, as if pondering over something. "One of those spirits stood at from the others you know." Remembering her chat with the fairy like specters, one showed disposition. A gentle shadow spirit she had never met before.

*Pluff* Puck pushed his nose behind Emilia's ear. "You should really be careful with who you talk to, you know" said puck with a sigh, still resting on her shoulder.

Emilia"H-hey what are you d-wuahhaahahahaha- T-that Tickles! Pw~uck stop it! "Emilia cried out as puck continued to tickle her with no sign of mercy or remorse.

Puck:"No can do, Lia. Tickle, tickle, tickle-."

* * *

Both the sun and the moon overlooked this world. Night grew closer and closer. Time was running out. but no one knew this... Not yet.

* * *

A distant memory 

The room's temperature gradually started to decrease. Exhaling their visibly white breaths, everyone wanted answers. The reason for the drastic change of temperature was due to Puck. This was only an act or maybe a display by Puck. He didn't need to remind them. This was more symbolic than a threat.

"What do you mean you're 'not going to the capital'?"

"Lady Emilia, please consider what my sister is saying" said Rem. "we only wish for you to be safe."

"It's just as I said" Ram added.

"That's not what you promised!"

Flabbergasted by Ram's sudden change of plans Emilia went off the deep end. Yesterday she had informed Ram of her request and had her promise to take her out to the capital for some aarons.

Sensing that Emilia was determined to visit the capital Puck literally gave the two maids a Cold-shoulder. Puck has lived for a Very long time. Over the span of time he had become somewhat in-different.

"I believe we are done here" Puck said coldly. "I wish to speak to Roswall when he returns." Having left the two maids in utter silence, one exhaled-

"Wait!" as Emilia crossing the door the pink haired maid broke the silence. calling out to her.

"I didn't mean to break the promise. something had occurred. Master Roswall had left yesterday. sometime after our encounter he mentioned that your assistance may be required."

"She's not lying, Lia."

"If he's going to the capital, then…"

"That's correct, Lady Emilia." Ram interjected. Following up with her was Rem. "Emilia, if I may. Lord Roswall had instructed us to watch over you until his return". Her reasoning was on point. Even the great spirit puck acknowledged the logic behind her concern. But he had his doubts.

Ram: "furthermore, I want to elaborate what I had said. I will not go against your wish. You asked for me to take you to the capital, which **Rem and I** will. But may i ask that we take a detour?"

Concluding with this Ram will fulfill her promise today.

* * *

 **Hi all. I've been editing this series a lot this week. I plan to write something that'll blow everything out of the water for this series.**

 **Man the rails! and reel in the lines.** **Soon i'll feature the best ship that has ever went underway.**

 **LIKE I SAID LAST WEEK "ENJOY THE BUILD UP!"**

 **Until next time.**


	6. (6)Just a taste

**A magician will never reveal their secrets. Likewise, a good story generally leaves the audience guessing. I may be no magician but watch me work my magic. *Pops Fingers***

* * *

Dreams are said to be a gate to another world of our own creation. We're the master of our own perception. Everyone dreams. You may not recall any, but they're there. Now's the time to take them.- Tales from Puck. (LoL)

* * *

Back at Amethyst

The sun was high and bright. There were nearly no clouds in sight. Light shined down gloriously coating the tree's and sidewalks. The wind blew with a slight chill. It was a nice day indeed.

Walking out of Amethyst hospital was a peculiar couple. As a matter of fact Subaru looked like one of those people who'd volunteer to help out the elderly by training them with radio calisthenics. _The air is blowing rather strongly today_."The wind's a bit annoying today, huh?" Subaru repeated his thoughts while his track suit whipped in the wind, making a loud flapping noise.

Covering her ears she went "Yup. And, just so you know the sound that your clothes are making is rea~lly annoying! I wish you would make it stop somehow" she said this with an emotion that can only be described as irritation.

Subaru thought: _What's up with this girl?_

"Hey, I don't get why I need to be in this… Wheel chair? My legs are fine, see?" Satella said shifting her legs and thighs.

And Subaru replied with: "No, no, no. Doctor's orders. You know that if you go a couple of weeks without walking it doesn't matter how strong your legs are. Without proper motor function you'll…" He stopped to think it through. "I'm really beginning to doubt if he's a competent doctor." _He could've lent her a pair of crutches for gods sake._

At the time Subaru was tying his track jersey around his waist.

"See?" She interjected by propelling herself out of the wheel chair "I don't nee-aaahhh."

He hadn't noticed what she was doing until until he heard a muffled-

 ***Thump***

 **Motor** **skills are important, ya know.**

"Pfff" Subaru exhaled. "Bu~t, I dunno. Maybe he was right after all."

"Ouchy!" She said, Whipping the freshly shredded grass from her butt. "Hey, Subaru, can you hear that noise?" asked Satella as she rose to her feet.

The sound was coming from all directions. Though omnidirectional it was somewhat faint.

Her curiosity got the better of her. And she begun to make her way to the road to see what was causing it.

Subaru: "Hey, wait up!"

* * *

A call from the hospital

Driving down the road in a white 2009 Niisan Altima was kenichi and Naoko. Blaring their horn through traffic it was a wonder they weren't in an accident. Gripping the steering wheel is non-other than the infamous Kenichi Natsuki and with him desperately holding onto the safety handle is Naoko Natsuki. Kenichi had a look of mad determination written in his eyes, while Naoko, whom may have regretted saying anything, fearfully held on for dear life.

Earlier that day, Naoko had answered a call from her new friend- Hannah. A call from the hospital. After hearing about what happened she immediately called Kenichi's work to tell him the news.

Now mostly on the road they drove through traffic, alleys, curves and at one-point Naoko had mentioned that he didn't stop at a red-light signal.

"It's a real miracle you ever got your license, you know" said Naoko holding onto what they came to call the 'Oh shit handle'. "Just Who was the instructor that allowed you to pass?"

Hearing this from his wife Kenichi turned with a sparkle in his smile. "That's not the real mystery here. The real question is how that instructor somehow survived MY TEST."

Naoko: "When you say it like that I think it would've been safer taking a taxi!"

meanwhile. back at the hospital.

Subaru: "Eh?" standing next to a stop sign Subaru, too, heard a noise coming from around the hospital garage. It was a familiar white car.

Kenichi: "Come on, this is a real emergency, Sweetie. Our son needs us! His future may end if we don't hurry!" gritting his teeth this is a man determined. "You do want grandchildren right, my most belove-edly nervous wife?" He said with a teasingly.

Naoko: "Will you look at the road when you're driving! Did you say grandch-"

Kenichi: "Haaahhh? What was that? I can't hear you over the screaming pedestrians!"

Naoko: "H-hey, LOOK OUT!" she averted her eyes from the road as kenichi continued 'driving'. impending disaster.

Meanwhile... Meanwhile.

He turned to look at Satella whom was already far out of the way. ' _How did she…?_ ' His instincts kicked in. JUMP NOW.

before the car came to the curve, Subaru barely dodged the vehicle that, technically wouldn't have hit him, but would've been a very close call.

For a split second Subaru got a glimpse of the driver. It All too fast, but a split second was all he needed to confirm his suspicion. the vehicle then merged into the garage, skidding to a stop.

On her feet Satella walked over to Subaru who was lying on the ground. Looking down on him she asked "What was that?"

[Plew. Plew.] He spat out grass as he stood up." I'm afraid you're about to find out" amazed. Subaru stated this.

…

The car then started to go in reverse. With the windows rolled down a Jolly loud voice came from the front seat.

"Oooyyy, Nice dive Subaaaru! It seems like all those years of traffic evasion training has really payed off! Aaahahahahaahhh"

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. Anne told us everything. So, we came as soon as we could."

Much of the woman reflected on Subaru. Most notably her scary eyes.

The driver door opened, and Kenichi came to embrace his son. But Subaru pushed him away. "Oy, what are you doing?!"

"I'm just showering my son with all the affection I can possibly muster. Of course, most of it for to my beautiful wife behind me!"

Kenichi then grasped both Subaru's shoulders and said, "So, where is she? Come on, did you ask her on a date yet? Ya know if you need any advice I have plenty of experience talking with your mother."

Then, "mmhmm-hehe…" a muffled noise followed by a cute laughter came from Naoko's side. Standing by Subaru's mom was Satella. Naoko laughed whole coming her mouth. But Satella stood there taking her feet.

But then, she started with a chuckle.

She sounded genuinely amused. In a 'good' way? Covering her mouth, she could barely breath.

"You must be"

"Hi, my name's Satella. Just Satella for now. Nice to meet you" She said to Subaru's parents.

Naoko: "Nice to meet you."

Kenichi: "Ohhoho. Hi Just Satella, I'm Subaru's father, kenichi! Nice to meet you, too!"

The Natsukis' yet again make their Mark.

4-days had passed since Satella woke from her coma. She still has little to no memories of where she came from or even who she was. It was only by Subaru who, by day one, had been by her side. Hell, He was the one that came up with her name.

Realistically she couldn't continue living at the hospital for ever. She had no place to stay nor any known relatives to turn to. Kenichi and Naoko had basically begged her to move in with them for as long as she wanted. But she needed to think it over. She didn't have much of an option.

Stopping at the top of a stairway Subaru and Satella looked over at the city in front of them. The sun was nearing its end and the day would soon turn to night.

"Your whole family is a bit weird, right? But they're good people?" Said Satella.

"Isn't that strange coming from you? Stigmas are only weird when Society has deemed them weird. Not that I'm denying it, but how could you tell?"

"Well, it's almost been a week since I woke up, but I guess, in a way, I already know what's weird and what's not. Like I can remember certain things."

Satella: "By the way. Everything's so weird here. I don't know why, but it feels like I really am in a fantasy world, Subaru."

Subaru: "Huh. Well, Fantasy worlds generally have magic, castles, beautiful elves, dragons and knights in shining armor. Looking around, this is certainly not a fantasy world."

Satella: "Is that so?"

Subaru: "Yeah. Trust me. I would know. I spent my whole life wanting to live in a fantasy world."

Satella: "What's wrong with this one?"

Subaru: "Everything. There's nothing left to achieve. And there's no real magic here either. I've always dreamed of being a hero who hid in the night. Saving the day and so on."

Subaru: "I just feels like there's nothing more out there. But, If there is, I want to find what it. If I can see just a little magic here, maybe I would feel contempt. But, But."

"You're wrong." Stopping him in the midst of his derogation of his own reality, Satella said, "There is magic in this world. Even if you can't see it, I can. I can see the light in everything. The kindness your family has shown me. The care I was given when nobody else did, I witnessed it all. I won't allow you to belittle any of them.

Satella: "Plus, I'm not the only one who sees it."

"What are you going on about? There's no way anything good could come from this world. Yeah, as a society we have just about everything we want. Everything we need. But it's like we're at a standstill. Now, no-one can make a difference without any standing. And when they do, they get shot down if they hold noauthority or power. Like a guy like me, I can't do anything. I'll always live in the shadow of my dad." Attempting to hold back his tears, his throat tensed. "I'll always only be my father's son."

Satella: "what's so wrong about that?"

Satella: "What's wrong with being your father's son? So, what? Just who are you trying to impress? What do you think would happen if you continue putting your only family down? They love you with every bit of their being. You can't deny that!"

Subaru stood there listening to her. He couldn't look away from eyes. He was afraid of opening himself up to anyone, but just look at him. pathetic, right?

She walked closer, shortening the distance. "Look at me when i'm talking to you!" she said as she grasped his clothes.

Her sharp diamond eyes pierced his very soul as if looking into it. He turned to look Her in the eyes, again. they were in every sense intense, but at the same time soothing. She wasn't trying to talk down to him. No, she's telling him to see what he's not. her voice wasn't full of pity but a anger.

the thick atmosphere somehow began to dissipate. Things became normal once more.

Feeling somewhat relieved Subaru finished with "So, what should I do, then?"

And she replied: "Do I look like I know? I have no job, no money and i have no idea who i am."

there was a moment of silence.

"Pheew-mmhmhm- Ahhahhahahha" "mmhmhmhmhhm" the sound of laughter followed by a muffled giggle broke the silence.

Subaru: "That's my pose you're striking!"

* * *

motivation

36-hours later. In a garden atop a stairway lit by light, in the mist of night, chatting, was two voices by two peculiar people. One in a dark-blue school uniform designed to be worn by the male populace- Subaru. The other: she wore Blue jeans and a red hoodie- 'Satella', the girl without a name. There was a slight breeze blowing. combined with trickles of rain, It was neither too hot nor too cold. In the very same place where they had that heated argument.

She had no idea who she really was, nor did anybody else. The only people she was familiar with could be counted on one hand. Nurse Hannah: The clumbsy nurse; Doctor Himoto Roger: The cooky doctor; the infamous Kenichi and Naoko Natsuki and-

"-Subaru" Looking him in the eyes she said his name with a voice filled with glee. "You're going back!" she said, clearly overjoyed.

"Yeah, yeah. I thought it was time for a change." Something needed to. And it was him. Subaru was the kind of person who constantly lived in the past. constantly choosing to avoid looking toward the future. He lived day by day, week after week just watching the world outside fly away. "Yesterday, I over-heard a song on the bus ride back home." Looking above at the stars he continued "Hailey's comet." Thinking: _I'll need to look for the name of that song._ He considered his options: _Like hell I'll ask my dad for any help! And my Mom is out of the question. Maybe Roger can help me. Nah, I'll just Browse the web and see what pops up._

Feeling ignored, Satella puffed her cheeks.

"Well, whatever it is I'm glad I finally it got through your dense head, Suu~barun"

Hearing her response Subaru literally stepped back shocked.

"What's with this most sudden of nicknames? It's not like I'm going because I want to, you know. By the way, where did 'Suubarun' come from?"

"Consider it revenge for giving me that silly nickname, Subaru~n. And what, are you turning into a Tsundere, now? Pffth"

"Woah, woah, woah. Let's not get carried away with anime attributes now. I can go all day with those. By the gods, there's no way you could defeat me!"

"Well, we'll have plenty of time to find out now, I guess." Satella said while giggling.

"What does that mean?"

"Precisely what I said. Your mom has invited me to stay at your house for a little while."

"Really? No... what?!" he's clearly overjoyed.

Tilting her head, she gave a beautiful smile. "It looks like i'm really starting over from zero."

Satella starts life in the modern world.

The scene then focuses on the city slowly fading into a glowing sea of light.

A large bright moon overlooked the city. Something for the world to see.

Somewhere else, off in the distance. in-between the Iruma and Arakawa river; a park resided.

Here, a young man with red-hair, dressed, in a well made, white suit walked out of an unmarked building.

He took a knee to the Earth, and dug his hand into the soil.

He then proceeded to pray. To whom? Who knows?

He then rose tall. confident but humble.

Stranger: "These constellations are completely different". the young man looked up at the oncoming clouds in the distance.

"This just might be the last time anyone would look up at this moon the same way." he said with a calm but solemn voice.

He wondered what could come after the storm.

No matter what. Everything shall change.

* * *

 **Hey, y'all. Sorry for the wait. I usually only brain storm on what to wright over the course of the weekends and on my days off. for the past few weeks I found this chapter a bit hard to wright.**

 **things are about to start moving again. What do y'all wanna see in the future? What ever happens it won't shake what kind of ending i have in store for this little series.**

 **Something big is bound to happen. but i honestly want y'all to really enjoy this story. So, I'm gonna leave y'all guessing 'when'. isn't that the beauty of reading?**

 **Until** **next time**

 **P** **eace**!


	7. (7)Going back

Lost between two

 **Immoralities** **it's like a tree. The tree itself grows old and dies the same way as everything else. But the tree bare seeds. Though it dies, the tree lives on in the memories it sprouts. In a way, this tree is immortal. Wouldn't that make each of us immortal?**

 **Maybe I'm getting too far ahead of myself. Let's get back to the story. I've been saving something special for chapter 7.**

* * *

Remember. this is Subaru's story.

[My~, what an unexpected encounter.] His voice carried on without a worry in the world. It was so nonchalant, you'd think he was expecting it. With his legs crossed, sitting in a chair within a dark room the clown's voice stretched out. Roswall L. Mathers, the most gifted court sorcerer in the whole country. Very few could rival him. His agenda.

[And lady Emilia~. Who do I owe the pleasure for your visit… Hmmm?]

Turning to Emilia she says [Roswall, what is this place?]

[Indeed. What is this place, Emilia-sama~? Does nothing here look familiar, at all?]

Puck, Roswall, Rem, Ram and Emilia. Everyone but two seemed confused. Mixed emotions swarmed the room. As we speak, the Room's temperature drastically decreased. Ice formed over the windows signifying that someone wasn't quite happy. And that someone is not in a Purrrfect mood.

[Roswall, what were your intentions on bringing us here? I have half a mind ready to freeze you where you're sitting.]

[yes, and for all the things I've done, surely I deserve to be frozen a hundred- no, four hundred times over. But I do not wish to sign my death warrant. Not yet, anyway. I'm so close.] The makeup he wore hid his face. A Masquerade to hide his intentions? In truth, his mask hid a much much deeper meaning. [The way I see it, everything had not diverged from the script. Though, if i were to say~ 'I knew you would arrive here', that would be a lie. The probability was so low. So much so that I almost reconsidered following through with it.]

He leaned in, out from the shadows. "But it seems that won't be necessary." Clapping his hands together Roswall made a sharp sound and stood up. He started walking toward a corner in the room. In his path there is sheet covering around roughly the same height as himself. The steps grew louder as he got closer.

Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Everyone tensed.

[I had a dream. And, i assure you, no mere dream can sway a crooked man such as I.] The clown removed the sheet from the standing figure and what they saw was-

A mirror. Just your average, dusty looking mirror with a few smudges on it. There's nothing peculiar about it. But there is.

* * *

Everyone is on their feet. The maids were on constant guard. Lord Roswall had a different air to him. And, Emilia is keeping Puck from creating a storm out of things.

[Emilia-sama. Do you know what this is?] asked Roswall.

Emilia nods her head 'no'.

So, he continues: [This is a-]

[Gift] His voice was cut off by Ram. [Emilia-sama, this is a gift from an old friend. Fact of the matter is that it's here proves _he's_ not wrong.]

Everyone looks toward the Pink maid.

[What are you talking about, Ram? Who are you talking about? Someone tell me, please!] Her amethyst eyes started wavering. She had no idea. She's too _young_ to fully grasp the situation. Before she came here, she knew that something would occur today. Yesterday, things were so normal. Well, as normal and boring as things would get, i suppose.

Moving on.

At this point it's too cold to even snow.

A certain someone was about to intervene until a voice caught everyone's attention. One was of a stranger. The other- so familiar. there was no mistaking it. Faint images grew more visible. It's like they're looking through the eyes of someone else. despite the room's drastic change of temperature the mirror looked untouched.

In a world frozen in time the mirror played it's first episode.

[Hey, wait up!]

Running from an alley into the streets was a strange looking kid with black hair. He wore alien clothes, adorn in black and white with golden lines, not accustomed to any known country.

[What do you want with me? Just so you know, I can't waste any more time with you.]

The mirror shown a silver-haired girl, in a white dress that appeared to be Emilia. She sounded, looked and acted **just like her.**

[You lost something, right? Let me help you.] he said, catching while holding his knees and catching his breath.

[You do know something, then!]

[I know the face, at least. I'll definitely- recognize her if we cross again.]

The boy's voice echoed through Emilia's mind. She has never once met this person before. And, she recalls never having made such actions either.

[Is that me?] she asked.

And the episode continued.

Still looking away. Clearly, she didn't want him to get involved. But logically speaking, the boy's words were true. any help she could find would be for the best. She then says with a serious tone and a cold stare, [Just so you know, I won't be able to pay you back or anything.]

[That's fine. I don't want you to pay me back. I just want to thank you. That's why I want to help!]

[I didn't do anything deserving of your thanks. I said it earlier. You gave me enough compensation.]

[If that's how you feel, then- I'll do it for my own sake. Let's see] Lifting his head he said [This'll be my one good deed for the day!]

[Your what?]

[My one good deed. They say, that 'the after-life treats people well if they do good deeds'!]

Sticking his finger to the sky, he made this nonsensical declaration.

As nonsensical as that statement was what would happen next made even less sense. She heard an echo. an echo that rung through her mind. An echo that broke the world and it's immersion.

[Emilia, come back to me! Roswall, I'm five seconds away from freezing that make-up off your face.] the one interrupting the session was Puck.

[Puck, wait!]

Stopping Puck from leveling the building and nearly all its occupants is Emilia. She wasn't on board with the whole thing, but she wanted to see where this is going.

* * *

What's the connection?

Emilia: [Do any of you know this person? Hey, who is he? what am i seeing?!]

Everyone shook their heads. No-one knew. is everyone on the same page? Can they see what she's seeing?

Emilia: [But then, why am I being shown this? One of you should know this man. Rem.]

Rem looked at the mirror and goes, [Sorry Emilia-sama… Rem does not know who you are speaking of.]

Ram Hiccup at her sister's response.

Followed by Roswall. [Emilia-sama~, I'm afraid I can't recall him either. Who is he, indeed. For someone to interfere with my plan is completely beyond me.]

Emilia: [Plan..?] shaking her head she continued, [And you, Ram…]

[!...] Ram stood normally by the door. her pink hair lightly swayed in the cool breeze. Her mouth begun to move but she stopped immediately. She knew she knew. But, what ever memory she had simply didn't exist. the thought wrung her heart.

And, when she caught her breath she went, [My apologies, Emilia-sama. I do not know, either.]

[But that's a lie, right?] Cutting Ram off was Puck. [I can sense that something is different about you. It appears your contract has subsided. But a new one was formed in it's place. Pink haired maid, what are your ties with this man?]

Roswall, too, became interested at Puck's declaration.

[Yes~ Ram. Do please tell. For someone to break such a thing must mean he's quite the person to you. Perhaps, even more so than myself?] His tone was filled with accusation and curiosity. [May~be a past friend? please say, Ram-kun.]

At this point, it seems, that Ram was the focus of the conversation. And indeed she was. But Emilia's curiosity had her turn back to the strange mirror. She moved in closer. leaning in, she wanted to see with her own two eyes. Yesterday the spirits spoke of something important that would happen today. She did not know what but maybe this is a clue. Who is that black-haired kid she apparently coerced with?

The scenery changed. And she was completely captured by it.

Here she could not sense her feet. its not like the feeling of your appendages going numb from falling asleep on them. No, it's more like simply not having any appendages at all. Here she's floating in mid-air without a body. Without eyes she saw the world around her. Without skin or a body she felt the warmth of the sun and the cool breeze coming from the north. And without ears she heard the bustling streets, the vendors and...

She could hear the cries of a small child. Like a snap of a finger Emilia quickly noticed the two of topic. Emilia discovered that she could move freely inside this dream like world. And so, moving in to see things much closer.

There was the boy again.

[Come one. come all!] gaining the attention to know one other than the two in-front of him the boy proceeded. [Little girl, do you know what this is?] He asked, holding a copper coin in his hand. [This is a rare top-notch 10-yen coin] saying this while putting much emphasis on the 'Rare.'

[Now pay attention real closely. I'm going to squeeze this thing real tightly. If i squeeze and squeeze it'll… Walla!] It disappeared. [Where did it go?]

[WOAH!] the two were clearly shocked by such an "anomaly".

[Oh wait, I think i know where it is. It's right here.] Reaching in by the girl's ear he "pulled out the coin" [it was by your ear the whole time. Pheew] pretending to wipe the sweat from his brow he took a knee.

[I want you to have this. And do take care of it. It really is one of a kind] he said with a smile and and giving her a thumbs up.

The silver-haired girl stared at him. Quickly catching on he went [What?]

[HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!]

[THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?!]

* * *

Afterwards time flew by so fast. At least to Emilia. because what happened is that she witnessed time fast forwarding.

That is until they came to a certain place. Here she saw them walking up a flight of stairs. It appears that their search had bared no fruit. She followed behind them all the way to the top.

[Haaaahhhh. This place is just too big!]

[This is the capital of Lugnica, you know. Umm…] she paused for a moment, thinking of what to say.

Realizing this, the great cat-spirit spoke out. [that's right. We haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we?]

[Oh, yeah. That's right. Here. I'll go first.] standing form his resting position he pointed to the sky declaring that [My name is Natsuki Subaru. Hopelessly lost and broke beyond recognition. Pleased to meet you!]

[An introduction like that isn't so very assuring, you know. You really are hopeless.] the girl said with a condescending voice, while looking at him.

[Auaww.] That hurts him a little more than he had thought. It's always a good idea to think before you act, ya know.

[Hello Subaru. My name is Puck! Nice to meet you, too!] the cat flung from the girl's silver hair and flew freely into Subaru's hand.

That's a strange site. Watching someone hold a great spirit without a care in the world. And especially great spirit like Puck. [Who is this Natsuki Subaru?] Emilia thought.

[You're pretty unusual. Where did you say you were from, again?]

[Well…] he thought about what to say. [If I follow the usual pattern. A small island in the eastern hemisphere.]

[But Lugnica is the most eastern country on the continental map. There is no other separate country to the east.]

[Are you serious? There's nothing out there?]

Not knowing something like this then…] Putting one and two together [You have no money. No idea where you are. you can't read. And no-one to turn to-] covering her mouth she said with sweat rolling down her neck after realizing that [You're probably in more of a predicament than I am…] pronounced with worry for the boy [Subaru, was it?]

Subsiding the clearly troubling things she just said he coughed into his hand.

[Yes. You're right]

Now, taking a better look at him, she knew he looked weird but

[But by looking at you, you seem pretty-well off.]

She noticed his form and attire. neither was from what she'd consider a commoner would have. He was well built, not from hard labor but perhaps some special training.

[Well, yeah. I do work out every day. For a NEET like me, I have a duty of taking care of my household.]

And his close was finely made as well. It looked rather rough from earlier but, that aside, it was very well stitched and felt really nice and light. his shoes were decent as well. And she noticed the symbol on his jacket. All in all, he didn't look poor but just who is he really. And where did he come from. Everything about him screamed that he was from another country but... which one. [Anyway].

[I'm not sure what a "NEET" is but, judging by your appearance] taking his hand she says [Looking at your hands I can see that you live a life of luxury. They're so soft and pretty. With no signs of calluses either.] **it's all lotion, I swear-TFP.** [Plus, your muscles don't look like the kind you gain from working in the fields.]

[Hmhm] he cleared his throat.[With that said, I know your cat's name, now. But you still haven't introduced yourself yet.]

[My name?]

[Yeah.]

Emilia's depersonalized body suddenly began to move on its own. Everything started to get deeper. She knew not what to expect, but a tiny feeling within her knew the answer of what the girl before her was going to say. And, she said it, almost as if Whispering to Emilia herself: Turning her head, The girl looked at me and then back to Subaru.

[My name is Satella.]

* * *

(Hick) Emilia's perception of the world grossly stretched out like taffy with blinding speed. Like a flash, she found herself standing on a bridge.

Emilia peered on a ledge. _what did I Just say? What did **She** say?_

Exhausted, the boy leaned onto the side-rails. [I wasn't entirely against helping that kid out, but what were you planning to gain for helping that child out?]

[Easy. Now we can carry on without any guilt. Bye the way, why did you help me? Weren't you against it?]

[Maybe I just wanted to show off my magic trick, but that's a lie. I told you. Finding your insignia would be my one good deed for the day.]

[But didn't you already do so by helping that girl out?]

[Hold on. Don't use logic on me. Who said I only had to do one good deed per day? I got a full weeks' worth of good deeds I'm wanting to finish. Yeah, I want to clear my whole schedule.]

[You're one of those people who waste their life away, aren't you?]

[You are the last person I wanted to hear that from!]

[But you are not a bad person, though.]

[why are you treating me like I'm so much younger than you? Our age difference can't be that great.]

[Even if you were to guess, your answer wouldn't even come close. I am a Half-elf.]

Emilia heard the girl say this. She was quite certain by this point that the people she followed was herself, Puck and a boy named Subaru. But that's not entirely true. This girl that appears to be impersonating me is actually Satella.

Anticipating the worst, she tensed her hands, preparing for him to run in fear.

[A half-elf, huh…]

Watching the boy as he stood up the two held their breaths.

[No wonder you're so cute. Elves are always depicted as gorgeous and beautiful in fairy tales after all.] he said with a sparkle in his smile.

[Eh?] Flabbergasted, she went [Didn't you hear me? I said I was a half-elf.]

And he ignorantly responded back with a [yes. i heard you.]

[A silver-haired half-elf.] she spoke, sounding very surprised.

[Yes. Yes. Your point is?] he wondered.

Shocked by his reply, everyone had their own reaction. The girl of topic squatted down, covering her ears and said [Mmm. You dunderhead.] maybe she felt embarrassed. maybe she was wanting to deny him. who knows.

In response to this Puck jumped out of her hair at high speed and gave Subaru a squishy punch to the cheeks.

[What was that for, you fur ball?]

[I'm sorry. I couldn't help this tingly feeling inside me.]

[Like I can forgive someone for hitting me for something like that.] he fought back, pressing his nose against the floating cat's jolly pink one.

"Why aren't you afraid?" asked the disembodied Emilia. Why am I the only one who's finding this horrifying? "You're talking to Satella! Run before it's too late! Puck, what are you doing?"

The scene fades. Once again, Emilia found herself somewhere else. It's nearing night. The stars were out, and they appeared to be in the slums. But a tinge of sunlight remained.

Emilia is no longer standing beside them. No, she's off in the distance, watching in-between two buildings, standing on a walk-way. She other than the two several yards ahead of her, she noticed someone standing beside her. This time she could move her head. And she saw a slightly taller kid with green hair, wearing black and purple clothes standing next to her. She says nothing. Because she had no mouth to say. Only eyes, ears and a face that can move. Again, what is she doing? It appears she's still following them. Puck was no longer visible. Judging by the time of day, Emilia guessed he was about to go rest. If his terms are still the same that is.

"Follow me" said a voice.

And she did.

They traversed through a dirt trail under some thick brush. It was kind of hard to see but she just knew where to go. Some portions of the trail were so low she needed to crawl. The detour took roughly 10-minutes. At one point Emilia tried to make conversation with the green haired boy. But she had no say in what happened.

Eventually, when they made it to the other side, what they saw was-

what she saw were lights.

Tiny spirits came in a variety of colors, ranging from the hundreds. And they all went to one specific location. To interact with Satella- the witch of Envy. Puck was no-longer in site. It was just the two. Emilia was use to such a sight. but only around herself. it was a completely different thing to witness someone else with such affinity. Over time she grew use to seeing the spirits. Standing on a bridge at night right above the small creek stood a mirror image of Emilia. the sight was truly spectacular. Jaw dropping, even.

The scene was rather short lived, though. That's because the boy interrupted the ceremony thus causing it, and the spirits to disappear.

In the distance she can hear them arguing. _He's too reckless,_ she realized.

And she heard another voice speaking to her. The boy beside her with green hair. he looked older; taller, even. He towered over her by a staggering 35-centimeters. She looked up to him, and she wanted to ask him something but that was completely sub-sided by the ominous presence he emitted. The words he spoke were vague and fading. [two fates shall intertwine. This is both the end of the beginning and the beginning of the end.] He revealed his face but all she saw was his smile. It looked happy but, at the same time she saw the underlining melancholy hidden within.

 _I felt my heart being gripped by an overwhelming force of sorrow and pain._ Good begets good and _Karma induces rain!_

With that the scene begins to fade, not into darkness but pure white.

* * *

 **There's only one thing you should knowwww. I put my trust... in you!- Linkin park. R.I.P Chester Bennington.**

 **I've waited so long to implement this idea. Now, i'm going in even deeper.**

 **Something monumental is going to happen. And this may occur within the next two chapters.**

 **To be continued.**


	8. (8)Going back

Happy Halloween!

It's the city of wonder.

* * *

At 0241-hrs the 1MC went off, General quarters was declared. The ship is under attack by an unknown force. Everyone scattered to their battle stations. Black smoke and the smell of sulfur filled the air. The sky- dark as night and the sea- rough as can be.

Adorn in silver armor, walking through fire and soldering steel, men and women fought off the blaze. Pulling their comrades out of the wreckage by the ones and twos. And when they too needed, rescue would come. Survivors screamed in pain and the death total kept rising. Slowly but surely this ark is sinking. It would appear to be the end. Soon it will engulf this world.

But that wouldn't stop us. We relayed everything. People. Equipment. Man-time. Statuses. All of it is essential in keeping this ship afloat. So, this is what we did.

"0258. Hose team one on air!"

"Hose team one air, Aye!"

Announcement: Hose team one on air!

As above so below.

The ones taking care of those atop as well as those below was just a fraction of the crew. but they're trained for such a scenario.

Several decks below it's such a gory sight. Blood pools along the floor. Bandages and tourniquets; bodies and stretchers. the galley is littered with death. More voices cried out in pain. Others couldn't cry at all.

"she's going into shock. I need you to elevate her legs, now!" These are the heroes that fight for you.

"I'm on it!" This is the hero that was pulled out of the litter, fighting regardless of stature- but still he was entrusted to take care of you.

Bodies continued pouring in through a narrow passage way. Some tagged for death. Others waited for much needed treatment. The one's with minor wounds were sent back.

* * *

Down where even the loudest screams couldn't be heard. With bone chilling water and dark corners, water surged in. Giant holes unleashed the deep inside. Many died immediately. Once one room filled-up it carried over to another. The surviving inhabitants closed the hatches and scuttles leaving the dead behind as well as any hope of survivors. It's what they were trained to do. These are the heroes that fight the ship to keep it afloat.

Tough choices were made. We're only human. A disaster that tested our very will to survive. Both physically and mentally, we needed to be prepared. Even the saltiest would cry.

Communication is key. When radios went out, we used our voices. When voices couldn't be heard we used our hands. When our hands couldn't reach out to someone we didn't keep to ourselves. No, we crawled out. And when your buddy couldn't crawl on his own you would throw him on your back and crawl out together. Most of these heroes will forever go unrecognized. But that, in a way, is a good thing. It bestows a meaning. Anyone can be a hero.

Yes, while no-one is ever truly ready for when shit hits the fan but if you're capable of performing your role then- much like a well-oiled machine even the most overwhelming oddities can be dealt with. That's how you handle a crisis.

 **Hope I got your attention. -TFP.**

* * *

 **.**

Fulfilling your wishes.

"Reveille. Reveille. All hands heave out. Reveille."

Followed by the bells and that dreaded announcement a house of over a thousand corps rose to dawn.

As I climbed out of my bed I slipped on my slippers and grab my towel and the rest of my hygiene materials and made my way to the head.

Some over-achievers were already way out of their racks and ready for work while others were slow and groggy to the wake. I was not the latter. Every morning I wake up at the same exact time. Brush my teeth and shower- again at the same time. And, if I'm on time I'm considered late too. that means I have even less time to myself. This is what I get for selling my soul. Sometimes I wonder if it's even worth it. But looking at where I am now, I am in a much better position than I would have been back home doing nothing. Here I have options. Albeit you need to sacrifice some to get some it's either this or live with a dead-end job and just straight up forget about college. Sometimes I think of going back home but I also feel like I'd be betraying myself if I did. I took a vow that I never wish to break.

With one foot the past I won't forget who I was and with one largely stretched out foot in the future I won't forget who I am.

"Hey, Villa. Are you still feeling sore?"

Looking back he went " What do you think?" I made it sound as if be said something truly stupid.

"Shit dude. my bad. I'm pissed too. And, what's worse is that they made us work late afterwards."

While crossing sections I came across a man I met recently. We work in the same shop but rarely spoke to each other because of our shift schedules.

"heh. By the way, you must have hit your head hard. Look at you"- He pointed to a mirror on my left.

The reflection shown a fist sized red mark that I was ever so suddenly awarded after that drill we had last night. What had happened was that I hit my head against a metal bar. Its use was simply for holding towels and flippers. The whole thing could've been avoided if I kept with the same routine. but that day, right after work I went straight to sleep, disregarding which side of my rack I lied my head on.

"Fuck". Poking at it, I said "Damn it looks worse than I remembered."

"Right. Well, you look ugly before so, what's the big deal?"

"We're pulling into japan tomorrow! Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this?!"

"Well, you never really stop talking about it. Actually, you know what? if you stop spacing out on me maybe I'll let you join us."

"Look. a few guys and myself are going to a festival when we pull in. You like Otaku shit, right? Well…" He motioned his hands like a weight scale as if waiting for a reply from me.

I can't really see a reason to refuse an offer like that.

The rest of that day carried on normally with no noteworthy events.

So, I said "I'm not gonna go because you asked me to. I'll just go because i have nothing better to do."

"Riiight."

Right as Villa said this an averagely tall, slim built dude walked into the cubical.

Dison is his name. Already dressed in his overalls that looked like he slept in with an unshaven face and dark baggy eyes, he looked down towering over the two.

"Hey Hart. Are you still wanting to cosplay as Nice?"

"Uh... vvv. of coarse." It erks knowing that he could look like this but still remember small things like that. "yeah. I plan to get the materials when we pull in."

"Cool. i wouldn't mind playing as Gasuke."

Hamatora is an anime revolving around the supernatural. Nice would be the main character of the series. But for some reason Dison found Gasuke to be an appealing character to cosplay as. Gasuke is a lovable character, and most could relate to him but...

"You do know what happens to him, right? in the series he-"

"Yeah, I know. He died after Hamatora showed up to the crime scene."

Gasuke is an middle aged officer in the force that met an untimely death in season two.

* * *

A few days later.

Liberty call. Liberty call.

After hearing that sweet voice in the sky, the line was gigantic. Everyone was getting off. Thousands were leaving all at the same time. Those with special requests pre-filled were given early access to the gates. I unfortunately was not one of them. I waited in that line for 3-in-a-half-hours just to leave. After 2-months of being out at sea I wanted off. I wanted to eat real food and enjoy the land of the rising sun.

And I did.

After leaving the rec center I immediately called Villa.

"Sup, Hart?"

"hey dude. It was so nice of you two to wait on me." Ryan said sarcastically

"You planned to enjoy this place, right? I guess you didn't plan far enough. Anyway, meet us at the plaza by 1930."

"Cool. Hey, by the way, I'm checking into a Hotel right now. Y'all wanna come over?"

Villa paused for a moment.

"One, that sounds expensive and, two, Why the hell did you do that? You need to be back by- "

"0700. I know." I interrupted him.

"But in my case, it's different. I did plan far enough ahead of time. 1, pre-fill for this motel and rent a car."

"You got a car too?"

"And 2, I applied for leave so that I can actually stay out here for a while longer. Do you have any idea how hard that was?"

I'm the kind of guy that plans way ahead of time. I figured out how the system works because, unlike my peers, I do my homework. I would spend my time after work reading every publication and standard I could use. No-one expects much from me, probably do to this southern accent I have. Thus, gives me the upper-hand. Making me an under-dog at times, especially in a game of whets.

sounding surprised Villa went: "Well shit. You got me there. Ok. Well, you got four hours until the event starts. Hurry up so that we can meet cute girls and act like Otakus!"

"Hell yeah!" I said impulsively.

* * *

Event horizon

Driving down the road I looked on with awe. Pop-culture tends to over-exaggerate things. I read what I could and knew what to expect but seeing the real thing is entirely different. I was disappointed. Maybe things will lighten up once I meet Villa and Dison.

"I'm going to make the best of it. I'd be damned if I ruin this due to some random mood swing."

Pulling into a parking garage, Ryan Hart stopped his vehicle and opened the door. Walking out onto the sidewalk he took note of his surroundings. A generically bland- rural neighborhood. Fences around each building. Sakura trees without peddles. And the sound of heavy traffic zooming in the direction of a freeway just three blocks away.

Rubbing his temple his migraine grew worse.

Walking into the motel's entrance he walked up to check-in/out counter and was greeted by a well-mannered young woman, looking to be in her 20's. She had medium sized hair which was brown- much like mine. And her eyes were Olive green. Green's a nice color. I like green.

[Good evening. I wish to check in, please.]

[Good evening. And your name is?]

[Hart. Ryan Hart.]

[Yes. I see you on here. Here's your key. Have a good evening, sir]

[Thank you very much] I said with a head bow.

Before turning around, I asked: [Umm… Excuse me miss. May I ask your name?]

 _What did I just say?_

She looked back at me. Why wouldn't she? I mean, hell. Even back in America, just asking something like that would be enough for an instant turn-away or even, in a worst-case scenario get you pepper-sprayed or beat up by a disgruntled boyfriend. I thought she would just ignore me but she turned around anyway.

That's when I got a nasty feeling within my gut. Like something Wriggling around inside me. It was awful. Again, I imagined the worse.

I lost all bodily senses. Everything around me turned black and gravity suddenly grew stronger.

falling deeper and deeper into an inescapable vortex the only thing I desired was to do nothing. I feel heavy. I feel _Tired. I felt Slothful._

* * *

"-sa." I missed what she said.

 _Huh?_ Snapping out of it I heard a voice. That hefty hand released its grasp upon me and I could finally breath. What happened? What was that?

"Hey, Are you Okay?" The woman said, speaking Proper English.

"U-mmm yes, actually."

"Really now? You're not very convincing, you know."

"..."

"You're also pretty stupid, huh. Just like my father." she said flipping her dark brown hair revealing her other eye. "I'll say it one more time just for you. My name is Lesa. Lesa Grain. Welcome to my home." she said with a spin.

Home? I thought this was a hotel.

* * *

You can feel the music in the air. The streets are quiet and it's partly cloudy. Only a few stars were visible in the sky. It's only the beginning of the night. The moon is out, and the sun has already begun it's decent over the horizon. The ocean was settled and reflected an orange shaded pillar. Beside the ocean there's a small bank separating the water from the road. On this road is a white van. Two figures arguing inside it while one ominous shadow leaned it's back on the door.

And inside, the two men, one wearing a white button shirt. His hair was black on the left hemisphere and white on the right. He had a clean-shaven face with brown trained eyes. His eyes were made to look like they are bleeding. and a fake gun wound was positioned on his left shoulder. "We need a bigger van. My shit is most likely to break in these conditions. If that happens, we are all screwed!"

The other man is aloof. Adorn in a plastic attire resembling green leather armor. a bow and quill. He had blonde spiked hair, a slim figure and a stubbed goatee and sideburns. it appears that he's going for a ranger. "you know, I got a good idea on how we can solve that problem."

"Stop it…"

He leans in as if he's mocking the other. "Maybe if we could-"

"If you say it, I'll-" the other man cuts him off

But he continues. "Get a real-"

 **Knock Knock Knock**

just as the man was about to strangle his co-worker, their boss, the reporter intervened.

This woman had brown hair and eyes to match it. Her banes covered her face, a set of cat ears and she had some whisker paint on her cheeks. She wore a yellow hoodie with short and leggings.

"Idiots! Are you all done in there, yet? I really hope so. The festival is going on right ny~ow!"

""Pfff. Pffwuat did you say?"" The two said simultaneously.

"I'm sorry. I meant 'Hurry the fuck up!' That's what I said."

"Who are you? My mom?"

"N~yo. I'm your boss! Ny~ow hurry up and get out, Ny~ow!" she said with a hiss.

"You know, I've never really understood why you liked Halloween so much. At least until now. You're one of those hardcore cos players, huh. I mean, you look great in that costume. I think it suits you purrr~fectly." The words of a dead man.

And the ranger in green armor goes, "That costume of yours suits you perfectly dude. you are a dead man" The fool confirms nodding his head. "Well, let's get going."

* * *

 **At the Block party.**

"On AIR in 3. 2. 1. GO!"

News reporter: "Good evening. As some of you are already well aware, just three days ago, the USS Dragun pulled in. The plan was to have this block party you see behind me. It's, really, just a festival to celebrate the change of seasons and to welcome the visitors from abroad. Hundreds of people walking the streets heading to one location, the plaza. Everyone is wearing a costume of some kind. Now, originally event was only intended to be an exclusive for the sailors aboard the ship. But You know how things go. Word got out and everybody wanted a slice of the cake. The few hundred quickly turned into thousands. A party of massive proportion is what it turned to out to be. It started during the afternoon and was planned to end at around 11:00. It appears that things are going to get really interesting!"

Camera man: "Cut!"

News reporter: "How was that?"

Camera man: "Well, it's anything but big. Hey, maybe you should try making your ears move when you're talking, that'll drive people insane!"

News reporter: "Shut up, you lard!"

Looking inwards to the crowd the 3rd guy came up with an idea. "Hey, as the brains of this operation, I suggest we throw ourselves into that fray. You know how the saying goes, 'If you ain't getting' any luck in this side of the pond try fishing somewhere else.'"

The two looks at him with awe. "You know, for a self-proclaimed genius that was a pretty good idea, Let's try it."

* * *

The city of wonder is throwing a party like no other. It's like a house of a thousand corpses. A real thriller. People of all races had congregated here for this event of great proportion. It's a convenient celebration for the arrival of a 100,000-ton, steel war machine. It's a good way to settle ties and relieve stress. A night you can cut loose and unleash the monster within. The air is cold, but no one notices. The darkness acts as the light, the stars shine bright. Two individuals were making their way down a decently lit stone path in a park. Their names were Villa and Dison.

Villa wore a heavy, brown Harley Davidson jacket and sneakers. he wore a blue wig and carried a "Gun-tar" on his back. It's a combination of a guitar and an assault rifle. That's how he would describe it.

Villa:"Yo, Weeb. Get your ass out here! The party has already started."

Out of all the stars in the sky the brightest is in front of you.

Villa: "Right, right. See you soon, Dude. We'll see you at the plaza." He closes his smart phone and continues down the path with his friend. Oblivious to what's about to happen.

Their foot steps crunched through the leaves as they were walking.

Dison was taller than Villa by ruffly 8 inches. However, he was much slimmer than Villa. He had his arm fashioned into a cast and sling. some fake blood on a head bandage and a curved knife in-between his armpit- to simulate another wound would be a good guess. He's not much for words but he's a good guy to be around in a tough situation. He aint strong either, but when things get hairy he can be pretty clever.

* * *

Out of all the monsters your mind can conjure the most dangerous are those that are real. Whether if they are in front or behind you or off in the distance, they are there. There is no changing who you are but you can change what you are.

The party continues the chaos and the ghouls, goblins and even the ghost of goblins and deadites carry on. People talking and dancing up a storm. Looking to score and a reason to roar. The band up on the were taking their time but music was still playing.

That was until a static echo emitted from the speakers. Someone was testing if the microphone was on. that or they were trying to get everyone's attention.

That's when it happened-

" ** _Umm, e-excuse me! I'm truly sorry, aahh. I'm terribly sorry for wasting all of your precious time. It's just that I wanted to borrow this moment, and… maybe share some of my love! Again, I apologize, I do not do this very often… This is for a very special person that is currently not here with us today. "_**

 _The crowd looks up in awe. One minute out there one could hardly hear at all. The music was loud and fun, but for just a moment, that woman up on the stage took everyone's attention. She was cos playing as a mummy. From head to toe she was wrapped in bandages; except for her silver hair, which swayed in the wind, her voice crackled a bit. There was something odd about her. But what?_

* * *

The Cat-girl news reporter traversed through the crowd, followed by her camera men. They were making their way to the center of the mass for a better view. She then pointed up to the stage. A mummified singer is singing her heart out on the stage, her voice acted like a siren. It's so captivating. Everyone was on the same wave length.

News team: "Did you see that?! An unknown idol has taken lead up on that stage! We have no idea who she is, either! Hey, zoom in on her!"

The crowd stood in silence. Her very being, alone was enough. Cooped with her voice she looked at the crowd. Her purple eyes focused on their expressions, as if waiting for permission to continue.

It only takes one person to start the spark.

One masked individual slowly began clapping. It was slow, but it would not falter. It grew in speed. It then picked up momentum. Then another. It too was slow to start. But for every one that picked it up two-fold would follow. It's like their minds were interlocked.

Before you new it the whole crowd was clapping and cheering for this stranger- This mummified woman.

That's all she needed. So, she smirked through her bandages and inhaled deeply.

" ** _Thank you! Once Again, I apologize for making you wait! Let's begin!"_**

 _Her eyes closed and she drew the microphone closer to her lips._

 ** _"Disturbiaaaa!"_**

 ** _Bum_Bum_Be-Dum_Bum_Bum_Be-Dum_Bum_Bum_Be-Dum_Bum_Bum_Be-Dum._**

 _It's a thief in the night to come and grab you. It can creep up inside and consume you. A disease of the mind. It can control you!_

Too close for comfort.

Her voice was thrilling. It was both appalling and exciting. Her voice was both human and monster at the same time. Once she sung one song she immediately switches over to another. And then another. And then another. It was like an endless cycle of joy and sorrow. Everyone was crying and cheering as one person. Her voice changed tempo in a god like fashion. Never once missing a beat or lyric. It's like she knows what we want in the moment. It's like she knows what I want now.

* * *

Some time had passed. She switched over to a low beat, slow song. The crowd was able to rest. Their minds at ease.

Camera man:"Hey, what just happened? That was so scary cool!"

*Genius*:"I-I don't know. Hey maybe we should get back to the van. I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling exhausted. It's just for a moment. I need something to drink."

Camera man: "Are you serious? Look at what's happening."

Reporter: "Hey, dumbass, this kind of thing is, though slightly off, kinda happens all the time. I agree with genius over there. Let's get back the van."

All three of them eventually agree with each other. "Ok, let's go back. People are getting too close for my liking anyway."

They made their way through the seemingly endless crowd of monsters.

They left while the party continues in its own bubble. Something about the place tried to pull them back. They too noticed it. But moved on regardless.

* * *

Sitting outside, staring off into the ocean two people were just relaxing, enjoying the scenery.

"Hey, you know, we may act like assholes sometimes but, I want you to understand that we mean nothing by it. Life can be boring sometimes… We don't (Hick) want to cause a misunderstanding."

"It's ok, Tao. I mean, what we got, is awesome too. But to be honest, I didn't like the vibes that woman was giving off. If you look at the recordings, when we zoom in, I swear it looks like she's looking down on us like a bunch of bugs. Here, look and see."

"Yeah, I get what you're getting at. Either (Hick) she was really into her character or it may just be an idol thing. Either way, I can agree with you. I don't know what got over me back there."

"Hey, Genius, how are you doing over there?"

Slamming the van door shut, the slim man that accompanies these two ran over carrying a few drinks in his arms.

"You know I have a name, right? And, whenever you call me that I feel as if it's a derogative."

"And, that's why we call you a *Genius*, Ishimoto. You can see things normal people can't" said Tao.

"I guess you can call it a blessing, man. You were the one that suggested that we should make our way into that crowd. And funnily enough, that we should leave immediately."

She then slaps him on the back.

"Thanks, Aimi."

The three were sitting in the moon light, just admiring the scene in front of them. Sharing drinks and listening to the sound of the waves. You can still slightly hear that woman's voice, but it is being drowned out by the sound of the waves splashing against the rocky bank. The air is cool. And the clowds have parted. And, the Genius Ishimoto, took notice of something. "Hey, guys. Do y'all know anything about the constellations?"

""No. Not really"" Tao and Aimi said together.

Ishimoto stood from the grass and pointed into the sky. "It's said that for every star there is a story to tell. That they are way bigger than us. To become a star, you'll need to perform something *amazing* in order to earn a place up there."

"what are you getting at" Tao retorted.

And Ishimoto goes, "I don't know. It's a long shot, but I would really like to join Orion, those 7 sisters, the giant scorpion and that hard-headed bull up there."

A moment of silence passed.

Aimi and Tao then stood up alongside him and raised their drinks into the sky.

"I couldn't care less about the constellations or their meanings. But, i get what you're aiming for. I'll like to become one someday, too" said Aimi.

"Same here." Said Tao.

Tao was staggering around as he stood. Leaning in on Ishimoto and Aimi, he wrapped his arms over the two's shoulders and goes, "It'll happen someday. We'll be so famous that our stardust would litter these night skies!"

The three then look at just how hammered Tao is.

Aimi then begins to laugh "Hahahahaha." And this continued for a bit of time. Meanwhile, Ishimoto looks off into the distance. Away from the ocean. far off away from the party. It's like he's seeing something with his ears. A consecutive ringing plagued his head. He can hear someone crying for help. Or is it instinct?

Putting a hand to his head he says "Hey, Guys. Do you wanna employ my brain again? It could be nothing but, i swear something odd is going on over in that direction. Let's go check see what it is. We might find someone trying to break into a house!"

It's just a hunch. Tao and Aimi locked eyes for a moment.

"That's fucking genius of you!"

But ignoring all forms of common sense all three of them jump into their van and were headed in the direction that Ishimoto had described to them.

* * *

The Natsuki influence.

[Amazing!]

A scene depicting a giant tree set ablaze. A battle field, worn and torn by combat. The wind blows excessively hard. The sky? Dark and grey, most likely due to the massive amount of smoke. And-

Atop a pile of dirt, surrounded by countless monsters fitting for your deepest nightmares stood the swordsman. Adorning his armor, the man changed. _I no longer feel pain_. He no longer knew remorse _. Impulse. Violence_. Like a savage hound on a leash, he'd lash out at anyone near him. No. _Rather, it's not that I can't feel pain. I don't care about pain anymore. Nothing else matters._ **Only rage**

Baffled. [Is it really him?] asked his foe. [his movements are completely different] he continued. But without a doubt [That sword is unmistakably his].

[How familiar, my fated foe. You will have him tread the same path as you?] The beast accused. Demented and unholy. What's worse? Death. Or living a life bearing such a curse. numerous horrifying monsters attack all at once. Their jaws and tentacles focused on him and his friends. Death surely awaits them.

 ***Click* *Zooop***

"Haaahhhh. This series sucks! Why did they go and ruin Berserk like that?!"

This ungrateful bastard's name is Ryan hart. He's out on vacation away from work. He was in the process of dying his brown hair to a reddish color. Why is it so hard to appreciate CGI? Anyway, I digress. Looking back at Ryan he's posing in front of a mirror. Trying on different sunglasses and making himself look a fool.

"Woah. Looking good there, Nice!" Poking his stiff hair he said "Could've gotten the hair a bit darker, though, This isn't so bad. But it just looks too bright." He said flicking his banes.

While adjusting his glasses Ryan looked out towards the window. His body then tensed and he exhaled a large *Oof*. It's as if he needed to be somewhere soon. And then he goes, "No..." Looking towards the digital clock next to the bed, it read: 19:02.

"I'm going to miss the festival!" Pacing around the room holding his hand up to his chin. "Okay. Head phones; Black pants; Blue shirt and a vest. " Going down his list he wondered what else he needed. "Oh shit! That's right, I forgot about the bandages." He said, laughing at his own stupidity.

"Pheeeew. It's good. I'll just buy some at the convenient store down the road. Then I'll-" ***Rnnnng Rnnnng Rnnnng***

His phone began vibrating in his pocket.

Ryan reached into his nightgown and pulled out his cell phone contemplating why he still had a flip-phone. He then answers.

Ryan: [Hello? You're speaking to Hart]

Caller: "Yo, Weeb. you ready, yet?"

His eyebrow twitched a bit. Tssk.

Ryan: "Yeah. I'll be there soon. And don't call me a Weeb, man. Come on."

Caller: "Right, right. Cool. See you soon, dude. We'll be waiting at the plaza."

The phone call ended. He tosses the phone on the bed. Ryan sighs and-

Oh Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! He's clearly not ready.

Huh? "what was that?" Walking to the window, he thought he heard a noise. Opening the curtains and turning the blinds; what he saw really confused him. Looking down the street, in the direction of the noise he saw a crash. A large van had run into a street pole with its doors open. And, From the corner of his eye he saw a figure moving in the trees.

"What the hell?" The leaves ruffled for just a moment, then it stopped. Something was moving away from the hotel's garden real zombie like.

"Ah hell no" He ran to his bed with his hands searching for that phone. Where the fuck did I throw that damn thing? To no avail, the phone was lost. Shit. I need to _dial 911!_

Looking around, he noticed a land-phone atop the dresser. All he needs to do now is dial 911.

911\. 911. "Why the fuck is this not working?" Hold on. This just might be a dream. Yeah. I must be dreaming. "I bet if I close my eyes I'll be back on the ship, waking to reveille."

Always remember your training.

Counting three seconds. "1…. 2…. 3."

"Huh. I'm still here." Then that means.

 _Pull yourself together, man. Look at what's in front of you. Someone out there needs your help!_

He smacked his head thus knocking back his two senses. He then quickly dialed the correct emergency number.

Japan's emergency#: 119: [What's your emergency?]

* * *

Making his way down the street he noticed that two more alarms were sounding off. The van was empty. But meters away was a silver-haired girl laying right-side up. A Black-haired teenager was performing CPR on a cosplayer. Both looked mangled and beaten. Bloodied beyond proportion. The boy, especially. His left hand's middle and ring finger contorted in an unnatural way, one bent all the way to the top of his hand and the other folded to the bottom of his wrist. He was covered in road rash and bleed from the head.

How is this man alive? Hell, how is he even moving? Ryan said to no one in particular.

Dashing up to the two, Ryan voices out [119 is on its way.]

Astonished by the site he then began to help aid the two.

Ryan: [How badly is she hurt?]

Teenager: [Real 'BAD'] he said.

[We were hit.]

The kid gave in to the pain coming from his shoulder. Ryan seemed astounded by this. It would seem that he was, as if he just ignored it up to this point. [You will be fine!] shifting tongue, he looked to the girl. "She's Breathing! [You did it, man!]" clearly overjoyed, he rotated to high-five the black-haired teenager but, it seems he had passed out, sitting up-right.

So, Ryan yells back, "HEY! [HEY! Wake up!] You could have a concussion! Don't pass out on me!" Swapping his tongue between English and Japanese, Ryan flopped to the ground in disbelief. "What the hell? He said throwing his arms down to the ground.

The world around him was ringing. His mind raced as he tried to make sense of what was going on. No one was around. He barely knew the local language and only had a very basic understanding of First aid. He never expected a scenario like this to happen; not on his first day in here in Japan.

 ** _You will be enough._**

You only need the basics. That's how anything starts. First, let's asses then treat. After that, it's just a matter of relaying Blood flow, airway and breathing. (or CAB.) With just basic understanding, Ryan took mantle of the situation. Looking down he saw what looked like a living carcass. Most of his wounds were superficial. "I can deal with that", Ryan thought. Edging himself closer to the boy.

Ryan: "Sorry dude. I can't have you going into a coma. If this doesn't wake you up, then-" While erecting his arm and firmly aligning the boy's arm snug between his armpit he, with a forceful pull he realigned his shoulder."-I might know a few more tricks."

Several minutes later,

The boy's finally conscious, but that's all that could be said. It was as if he's _Off somewhere else._ The girl is now in a position that'll keep her vitals safe. Using two stones he found lying about he created a type of spine guard for her head. Taking the roll as caretaker, Ryan looked around.

While waiting for the emergency team to show, he routinely checked on the two's vitals. "Weird". the girl, her costume looked as if it was torn in two. She was covered in blood but, he couldn't find any open wounds, lacerations or signs of blunt force trauma. "well, that's… I'm not a doctor, anyhow."

Looking at the scene, Ryan couldn't help but say:

"Fuck."

* * *

Shortly after, they were greeted by an ambulance. The police came as well as the fire department. Hell, most of the prefecture seemed to be arrived. Even a NEWS team from the convention showed up, parking their van in the store's lot. News travels fast.

The police asked me a few questions. I couldn't really answer any. I can manage some conversation but, that's about it.

[How're they doing?] Ryan asked one of the paramedics. Looking for a simple answer.

Medic 1: [She'll be fine. But we need to hurry her to Amethyst, as soon as possible.]

Ryan: "Thank God…"

Medic 1: [Excuse me?]

Ryan: [My apologies. I'm just relieved, is all.]

Medic 1: [And, your friend. He will be fine as well. Just make sure he gets checked up on.]

?: "By the way."

Behind Ryan he heard a voice that seemed to imitate from behind. It was Pure English. turned his head in the direction of the person calling to him. But nobody was there.

Then the paramedic spoke back to me. "Hey kid. good job taking care of these two" the medic spoke using English. The dialect was hard for Ryan to point out but it sounded like he traveled to a lot of places.

Ryan: "Oh. Thanks. It means a lot but i'm not the one who should take full credit." Ryan rotated his head to the sidewalk to a rough looking dark-haired kid.

Medic 2: [Hurry up, let's move it] the driver yelled.

The doors slammed shut and the van drove off. Well, damn. What now? Allot of commotion was going on. The News team wanted to interview me but, I declined. How could I start? I had to force myself out after nearly pissing myself. And, that thing in the tree? If the police really interrogated me, how insane would I sound?

Noticing the curve that the ambulance was blocking, I saw him sitting. He was looking down, lifeless. His eyes were void of light, making him scary to approach. He was covered in bandages and had a sling around his left arm. He looked rough. But not as bad as I thought. Man, he's tough.

Walking over, I then nudged him on the shoulder. "Hey dude" I continued "You're a hero, you know that?"

Hearing the man's voice, the teen repeated what he said. "A hero." His eyes lit up after hearing those words.

Ryan: "I'm not sure if some ordinary person would have responded as well as what I've seen you did." "yeah. You can only be a hero after this" I said following up with: [you did amazing!]

Teenager: [Oy, uhh.] "What's your name?"

Ryan: [My name is Ryan Hart. You can speak English?]

Teenager: "Yeah. It's kind of choppy, but I took English classes in school."

Almost forgetting something important, the teen then stood up and shook the man's hand.

Subaru: "Subaru. My name is Natsuki, Subaru." He said gratefully.

Ryan: "So, what happened here?"

Subaru: "I want to know the same thing. All this happened so fast. I- "Shaking his head, Subaru exhaled" Do you know if she's okay? The girl."

Ryan: "well, I did speak with a medic. He said something about amethyst hospital."

They most likely didn't even know each other, Ryan thought. She looked as if she was going to that convention, while Subaru looked like one of those guys who couldn't care less. He just looks like some guy that out at the wrong time.

[Amethyst? That's just a mile from my home] he said aloud. "Thanks!"

Ryan: "No problem. Hey, do you need a ride? I'm not exactly sure why they didn't take you in earlier, i mean, you do look like shit. No offense."

I didn't ask if he knew her. I felt as if that would've been rude. I could see a theme they could've been going for. They could've been posing as one of those other worlds, or Iseki characters. I saw her ears. She was clearly posing as an elf. Maybe. or something like that. I don't know.

Subaru: "Ignoring the fact that you just called me shit, i'll take you up on that offer."

But it's a common trope. A girl meets a guy from another world and vice versa, exposing themselves to a whole new world. I can kind of relate to that.

* * *

The moist, cold air filled his lungs, making it slightly difficult to breath. Each corner had one light, separated by 20-meters of darkness. It would be a creepy walk if you were to well... Walking. Driving through the darkness in the comfort of his car was Ryan and his passenger, Subaru. He couldn't just leave him on the side of the road. That would just be irresponsible.

After their boastful conversation, Ryan went back to his motel to retrieve his car. He made sure not to take his time because of two factors:

1\. He still wanted to attend what's left of the festival.

And 2. He's not a bad guy.

Something unnerved him. Ryan is indeed someone that believes in the supernatural. No matter how much he tried to avoid the thought, he knew he saw something strange in the trees. His mind could have very well been playing tricks n him but he knew what he saw was something more than an apparition. Other than Subaru, he thought he saw something else. It looked humanoid but, shrouded in darkness. And he couldn't help but think it was watching his every action.

* * *

But his tension changed as soon as he reached the safety of his car. The feeling of being in his own vehicle lifted his mood. Putting a CD in he played his favorite song, played by Kansas- "Carry on my wayward son!"

What he wanted was the jewel at the end of the convention. The Rave.

It was as if he turned into a new man after this whole ordeal.

Leaning back into his car seat Ryan thought allowed to himself _"Wow. What a trial that was."_

"There'll be peace when you are done."

* * *

Somewhere else.

Meanwhile, off where no one can see a damn thing a man ran feverishly. "Huph Huph Huph-" A man was running as if his life depended on it. He ran through bushes and swung around trees. He did NOT want to slow down at any cost. He wheezed in pain as the cool air burned his lungs. His face was read. Not bloody but from over-working his body. There was a bruise on his forehead, hinting that he had hit something hard. and he had a limp in his left leg as well. He was on the opposite end of the park.

"I gotta get as far away from it as possible!" The man continued running like a lunatic. He ran and ran and ran some more. His breathing was out of control and his senses were off. It was like a fight or flight response.

"Hey buddy, are you OK?" asked a dark figure about 5 meters away. two figures to be exact. one taller than the other. he stopped.

The man was drenched in sweat. He's been running for a long time like this. But from what?

"Huahhh. Huahhh. I- Huahhh. need to. I'm being ch- chased by-"

"Hey, you don't look so good!" The smaller figure took one step closer. His friend gestured for him to stop. "Villa, call the police" Dison urged.

The lunatic twisted to his pockets. he bent down, facing the ground. he covered his face. His blood red eyes then darted to the two young people. drool started convulsing from his mouth and his right arm twitched. He had something in his hand.

" _Dison_!"

The madman pulls out a gun Screaming " _Demon_ " at the top of his lungs. He then squeezed the trigger and gunfire blasted through the prefecture. At the sound of the pistol **Three bodies** dropped to the ground. For most, this is where the story usually ends. But this is where the story begins.

The last thing he remembered was lying down on the ground in a patch of leaves next to Villa. In a daze he heard a noise. A Set of foot steps were walking to him. It was too dark to make out who or what it was. But he wore a white suit and a full head of red hair. And, what it looked like at the time was a cosplayer. That's what he guessed because it appears that he carrying some long sword. In his memory He recalled calling to the first thing he could think of- "Ryan... Hart?"

the man stopped. Dison's hearing was off- But he could barely make out just what the person tried to communicate to him. It was pretty inaudible but Dison saw the man nodding his head with agreement.

After that, Dison lost consciousness. Only to wake up in a hospital unknown to him. He's a foreigner in a foreign land. So, He asked what anybody would, being in such a situation, "Where am I?"

* * *

 **Hi y'all. It's been a good while, huh. Good news! I broke 25,000 words with this new update!**

 **Things are working well. Characters are getting a decent amount of screen time. The series is going rather slow because i want it to be easy to read.**

 **Speaking of that I got a cool new project going underway. It's gonna take time to complete but when it's finished I intend to announce it in the ending of a new chapter.**

 **Anyway, now it's time to push forward.**


End file.
